The Test of Poison
by taffy0823
Summary: Katara finds a poisoned Zuko and tries to heal him. Things don't go as expected. They will be tested. Are they strong enough to survive? Will they give into the pain or help each other make it through. Light Zutara, more in later chapters.
1. The Hunt

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, we wouldn't have had to wait NINE MONTHS! for a new episode! But it's okay. I'm getting help for my anger issues. _Keeps chanting, it will be worth the wait, it will be worth the wait._

P.S. Only joking, I totally respect the creators of Avatar.

**Chapter 1 - The Hunt**

Katara let out a sigh as she turned the corner heading away from their camp site.

"All I need is a little time alone." she had told her friends.

After three weeks of nonstop travel with Sokka, Aang, and Toph, her nerves were a bit frazzled. She loved her brother and traveling with her new friends all over the globe was exciting, but between Sokka's appetite, Aang's crush, and Toph's abrasive personality anyone would feel their sanity slipping.

"I'll be back before nightfall. I just want to take a walk. If you want, I can investigate the area while I'm at it, okay?" This comment seemed to appease Sokka, the self-appointed leader of the group. He had made it a priority to do this wherever they landed as they hardly went anywhere without some kind of confrontation or catastrophe.

After all, they were traveling with the avatar. The young monk seemed to attract trouble like a magnet.

She took a deep breath and continued along the wooded path. She was following a large brook that flowed into the pristine lake they had camped beside. Perhaps she would find the spring where this brook originated.

Sunlight filtered through the canopy and glistened on the surface of the rushing water. She listened to the soothing sound as she walked. The water rushed over the smooth stones at the riverbed.

This was her element. She could feel her tension drift away as she focused on the swirling movements of the water flowing cool and clear. Her mind calmed.

She needed this.

* * *

He cursed his luck. Not only was he hot, thirsty, and tired, but now he was being followed. From what he could tell, there were four men, likely bounty hunters. He would bet that Azula had put a price on his head. They were on rhino back and were closing the distance between him. 

Zuko had been trying to lose them for three days. Having gone without food and sleep, he was in no state to face the group of weapons specialists.

He almost wished his uncle was with him.

"No," he scowled, "I'm better off alone."

It would be difficult to lose them. His ostrich horse was as exhausted as he and it moved slowly through the earth kingdom forest. The rocky, unstable terrain was beginning to slope uphill and he could hear the offending group gaining distance.

Sliding off his mount, Zuko grabbed his canteen. It was the only thing of value that wasn't strapped to his person. He carried his dual swords on his back. His earth kingdom knife strapped to his shin. Long ago were the days of armor and uniforms. He was disgusted at the cloths he had to wear to disguise himself. Green was never a color he preferred.

He had considered facing the group and under other circumstances he could have assailed. But in his weakened state, he would be unable to sustain a flame for long.

Resigning himself to the only other option available, he would try to lose them in the thick foliage.

He slapped the rear of the beast and sent it running off continuing in a direction perpendicular to the slope.

Turning to his right, Zuko struck out directly up the slope, hoping the group would follow the trail of the animal and allow him to disappear into the underbrush.

"Were catching up to that coward!"

Zuko screwed his eyes closed in frustration. Their voices carried clearly. They were closer than he thought.

He quickly scrambled behind a bush and crouched down. He had only moved 30 feet from the path. He would have to hide or else risk them hearing his footsteps crunching on the leaf strewn earth.

"What do we have here?" one of the riders said. "Footprints, fresh ones beside the ostrich horse tracks. The traitor is trying to lose us."

Zuko's anger flared. Could this situation get any worse? Here he was weak, exhausted and humiliated at getting himself into such a position. He should have faced them days ago when he stood a chance to fight his way out.

As he crouched unseen, he felt a surge of emotion. _I am the prince of the fire nation. I will not be found hiding in the bushes like a frightened child._

With determined purpose, Zuko stood from the ground and stepped out to face the group.

He would not be taken without his honor.

He knew he would be overpowered, probably shackled, and brought back to his sister, Azula. Still, it was better to fight than be found cowering in fear.

He could formulate a plan of escape later. Zuko, prince of the fire nation, was not that easily defeated.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the clearing.

Upon seeing Zuko, the four men took defensive stances, all weapons aimed at the travel worn youth.

Each one scowled back at the prince, muscles tense, ready to release their assault of arrows, knives, battle axes, and whatever else they had packed onto their rhinos.

"Well, well, well, seems you've finally realized the futility of this little chase. Not so invincible alone, are you Prince Zuko?"

Zuko sneered. He would not give them the satisfaction of a response.

"Nothing to say, well that's too bad. Your sister had plenty to say about you. It would have been better for you if you had not escaped from her ship. You would have been brought back to the fire nation as a prisoner. But that's too bad. The rules of the game have changed, you see."

The leader of the group had an expression on his face that made the prince uneasy. Azula's plans never ended well for Zuko.

"You see, she and the fire lord have decided you're too much of a liability to the fire nation. They no longer want you captured."

Zuko's eyes widened in alarm.

"They want you dead."

Zuko reached for the weapons on his back, his mind reeling from the statement he had just heard. _Dead._ Emotions he could not identify raged through him.

In the split second it took for Zuko's mind to register that the rider's mission was not a capture but an assassination, one of the riders, a Yu Yan archer, had released his arrow.

Zuko cried out as it pierced into the flesh of his shoulder. He could feel the fast acting poison in the barbed arrowhead spread with white hot daggers through his veins.

The stabbing pain in his shoulder causing him to drop the sword he clutched in his right hand. His vision blurred as he felt pain and poison course through his body, sped forward by his already quickened pulse.

Zuko fell to the ground as blows from the various weapons struck his body.

His vision now black, he wished for the pain to end soon. _I don't want to die alone. _

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my story. **

**Please review! This is my first fanfic and I want to know if I should quit my day job. **

**I promise I'll respond to every single review. Pinkie swear.**


	2. The Interruption

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would force Zuko to make better decisions.

**Chapter 2 - The Interruption**

Feeling refreshed, Katara sat back on her heels. She had been kneeling at the waters edge. Her blue water tribe robe gathered around her thighs. She had washed her face and taken a long drink of the cool mountain water.

She refilled her water skin and stood up.

The afternoon sunlight was now slanting through the trees. She needed to scope out the surrounding area like she had told Sokka she would.

Reluctantly, she left the spring and climbed across the rocky slope.

* * *

She had been climbing, walking, and stumbling for nearly an hour now and feeling satisfied with her inspection of the surrounding area, she turned to head back to camp.

It was then that she heard something, something large rushing through the undergrowth.

She froze. Any number of dangerous animals resided in this mountain country.

With practiced stealth, she uncapped her water skin and waited. Out of the trees barreled a weary looking ostrich horse. Katara relaxed.

A saber-toothed moose lion would have been a dangerous animal to stumble across out here on her own, but ostrich horses were fairly tame. This one even appeared to be domesticated. Katara stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Easy there. It's okay. I won't hurt you." She spoke softly to sooth the nervous creature.

The animal eyed Katara warily but held his ground.

Katara inched forward until her hand made contact with its' beak. She slid her other hand to the side and down its feathered neck.

The saddle was worn and the saddle bags empty. _Why would someone allow this animal to get away? It certainly would make travel in this county easier._

Her curiosity building; Katara took the reigns of the beast and began to lead it back through the brush it had stumbled out of.

Moments later, she heard the noises of much larger animals moving through the trees.

Deciding it was safer to be up on the ostrich horse as apposed to underfoot, Katara skillfully jumped onto the animal, swinging a leg over the animals back.

The sounds stopped and Katara thought she heard men's voices. She nudged the horse forward, keeping her arm poised above her water skin.

As the men came into sight, she gasped. Four full grown, and very lethal looking, men on rhino back were facing away from her. These were the same men who attacked Katara and her friends in the forest a few weeks ago. The gaang had barely gotten away. She wondered if they were after Aang again.

She peered around the leaves blocking her from view. The men appeared to be focused on a figure standing in the shadows of the trees around them.

As she took inventory of the situation she heard the callous voice of one of the men, "They want you dead."

It all happened in a few seconds. Hearing the whistle of a flying arrow and the cry of the person being attacked, Katara leapt from the horse and ran toward the group, unleashing a series of whips and slicing ice knives on the backs of the rhinos closest to her. She sliced the leather straps holding the rider's saddles steady.

Her fury building as two of the riders were dragged away though the thick brush, she turned her attention to the archer. Creating ice darts she sent them hurtling in his direction. The first two missed their mark and seeing the darts fly before his face, the archer turned his surprised gaze on Katara. Her third dart hit its mark, severing the string and rendering the bow useless.

Without his weapon, the archer paled and called out to his companion.

As the rhinos and their riders turned to face her, Katara saw the slumped body of a earth nation teen on the ground. _Oh, no!_ He didn't appear to be moving.

In a wave of adrenalin, Katara created a cover of mist around the group.

Racing in-between the remaining two riders, she skidded to a stop at the battered body of the boy.

His back was crusted with dirt and blood oozed from the wound in his shoulder.

She knew the mist would only last for a few minutes. She needed to get this boy away from here.

Reaching under his arms, she carefully lifted him and began to drag him away from the clearing.

Keeping her eyes focused on the mist around them, she gently laid him on his side.

"I'll be back." She whispered as she leapt back toward the mist and the riders.

* * *

It only took a few minutes of confusing water attacks coming through the mist to send the remaining riders into a retreat.

After their shadows had fallen out of the range of her barrage of ice needles, she drew the remaining mist into a sphere of water and with a wave of her hand sent it gliding back into her water skin. They would probably return soon and she was too far from the stream to rely on that as a source of water if she needed to fight again.

She capped her water skin and turned to rush back to where she had left the injured youth.

The shadows were getting longer and the cover of night would come soon.

Coming to an abrupt halt next to him, she reached around. She gently took hold of his shoulder to turn him onto his back so that she could assess his wounds.

As his limp body fell back, Katara let out a cry of surprise as she noticed the large scar across the left side of his face.

"Zuko!"

**Author's Notes**

**I have almost completed this story so I will be updating quickly.**

**I know, I hate to wait, too.**

**I hope you're enjoying my story.**

**Keep reading. It's about to get interesting.**

**Please take a second to leave a review, even a short one. I'd really appreciate your feedback.**


	3. The Poison

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be completely cannon.

**Chapter 3 - The Poison**

She hadn't seen him since their battle at the North Pole. He looked thinner and older than he had then His pony tail was gone and his head was covered with short black hair that partially covered the scar that so defined him as the Fire Nation prince.

Here was her enemy. He was the prince of the nation that had taken so much away from her. Her family had been torn in two because of the war. This boy represented everything she hated. Here was one who stood against everything she held dear, everything she believed in.

But as he lay before her beaten, bloody, and unconscious, She realized she couldn't hate him.

If she left him, it would make her no better than the Fire Nation who wouldn't think twice about leaving an enemy to die.

But she was Water Tribe. The brave waterbenders of the North and South poles were known for their honor and nobility. They valued life.

She would not respond to hate with more hate. He was hurt and needed her help.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she forced her mind into healer mode. No matter who he was, it was her duty as a water bender and healer to extend help to those in need.

No one deserved to die this way.

"Come on Katara, you can do this." she said to herself. Stilling her emotions, she mustered up her courage and glanced down.

Looking over his slim body, she was amazed at the damage the riders had inflicted upon him in those few seconds.

His cheek was cut and his eye swollen. Though there didn't appear to be any serious head injuries, his lip was bloody and his breathing she noticed was uneven and faint.

Shifting her glance down, she notice the puddle of blood surrounding his shoulder. There was an arrow protruding from just below his collar bone.

More blood was seeping through the coarse cloth of his earth kingdom tunic against his right side.

Slowly, she ripped his shirt away from the wound in his shoulder.

She noticed a thick green substance mixed with blood at the site of the wound.

_Poison._

"Oh, no!"

She knew she needed to act fast.

Katara opened her water skin and levitated the water into her upturned palm.

Focusing her concentration on the water, the liquid glowed brightly. Turning her hand over, she lowered the healing water onto his skin.

Closing her eyes, she focused upon the sensations coming through the water.

As a bender, she could feel through her element the same way she could through her finger tips.

She had learned from Yugoda that waterbenders can sense the movements of fluids in the body and by familiarizing themselves with healthy patients they were able to pinpoint areas of the body where the natural flow was disrupted.

Though her bending, Katara could tell that Zuko's body was in shock.

The poison was already making harsh red lines across Zuko's pale skin.

She realized the poison was moving much more quickly than she had anticipated and was rapidly approaching his heart.

This would be difficult and she didn't have much time.

As the healing liquid flowed around the arrow shaft and down into the wound, she gasped. The arrowhead was shaped like a triangular spearhead, large and barbed. She'd never seen a weapon so barbaric. It would be nearly impossible to remove and doing so would cause more damage than it had already inflicted upon Zuko.

Thinking quickly, Katara forced more water into the wound. She surrounded the tip of the weapon with the liquid and froze it in place.

She grasped the arrow with both hands and began to ease it out of the flesh it had driven into. She cringed as she felt the wound tear open further with the pressure of the ice encrusted arrowhead.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered as she strained to pull the arrow free. Finally, it came loose.

She laid it aside, not knowing if she would need to identify the poison later.

Bending more water out of her water skin, she surrounded both hands with the glowing liquid.

Following the marks the poison made across his chest, she focused on gathering the poison from his blood.

It was a strong poison and moved through his system faster than she could contain it.

Desperately, Katara shifted her focus on surrounding Zuko's heart with the healing water. Once she had encapsulated his heart with the glowing liquid, his blood would be filtered as it flowed through. This would keep the debilitating poison from attacking his heart and protect the rest of his body from its spread.

"Hold on, Zuko. Don't give up." she pleaded with her unconscious patient

Holding the water in place with one hand on his chest, she ran her other glowing palm across the angry red lines that had deepened upon his shoulder, arm, and chest.

Doubling her concentration onto her task, she laboriously drew the poison out through the wound in his shoulder.

It was several minutes later that Katara felt she had successfully removed the poison from his blood. She removed the water surrounding his heart.

She sat back panting and feeling weakened. She was surprised how much energy it had taken to filter the thick green substance from Zuko's blood.

Looking down at her hands she noticed the hand that had guarded Zuko's heart glowed brightly blue, the water on her other hand was a pale green. She quickly released the contaminated water onto the ground.

The most immediate danger passed, she took a deep breath and pulled herself forward to kneel beside the wounded prince.

Katara covered her hands once more with the remaining liquid from her water skin and prepared to close the arrow wound.

With that injury healed she ran her hand across his abdomen to check for any internal injuries. She knitted a broken rib back together and healed the lacerations she found on his side.

Gliding her glowing hands up his muscular chest and neck, Katara healed the damage inflicted upon the right side of his face. She'd never taken the time to look this closely at him before. His scar stood out vividly against his light skin. She wondered how a firebender could have received such a large burn. Though the burn dominated his features it was not repulsive. She thought he must have been very handsome before.

Finishing the healing to his face, she studied him carefully. His breathing was steady now and his heart rate was normal.

While she was glad he had been unconscious during the healing process, Katara was concerned that he hadn't awakened now that his injuries were healed.

Her brows furrowed. _What if I missed some of the poison?_

Nervously, Katara leaned over him again. Her hands just inches from his chest, he turned and groaned.

Letting out a cry of surprise, Katara jumped back as if she had been burned.

His eyes still hadn't opened, but he was now stirring fitfully.

Cautiously reaching a hand forward, she felt his forehead. His temperature had risen dramatically since she had finished healing him.

This was bad. She had no way of cooling him as she had used all of her water to heal. She needed to get help.

It would only take her a few minutes to find the campsite especially if she took the ostrich horse. She knew her friends would be willing to help.

Or at least Aang would.

She stood up, feeling dizzy and weak.

_The healing must have taken more out of me that I thought. _She wondered at this. _Even after practicing healing with Yugoda for hours, I didn't felt this drained._

Shifting her attention, she picked up the arrow. The ice had melted but the glutinous green poison still clung to its' tip.

Katara reached up to grasp the saddle horn and pulled herself onto the ostrich horses' back, much less gracefully than before. Her muscles ached as she righted herself in the saddle.

She looked back at him with concern. His cheeks were flushed with the sudden fever.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get help." With that she planted her heals into the ostrich horses flanks and took off through the trees.


	4. The Dispute

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did... Oh, who am I kidding, if I owned Avatar, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. Mike, Bryan, ya'll guys rule!

**Chapter 4 - The Dispute**

After the blackness took him, Zuko knew nothing until a glowing blue light entered his consciousness. It was soothing and strong and seemed to call to him.

He also heard a voice. It was soft and gentle. He couldn't make out what was said, but his subconscious mind reached out to it.

That voice represented life and Zuko was not one to give up without a fight.

A moment later, feeling returned to his body and with it pain. He groaned.

He tried to open his eyes or move, but felt the darkness wash over him in heated waves.

The fire in his veins continued to build as he struggled to break out of the grasp of the dark fog clouding his senses.

Finally, he was able to push his was through.

He struggled to sit up, blinking his eyes rapidly. Zuko squinted into the dim light that surrounded him.

A pink tinge could be seen clinging to the western horizon.

In the gathering darkness, he fought to recall the events that had brought him here.

Bringing a hand up to his aching head, he remembered that he had been attacked.

_The arrow._

_The poison._

He glanced down and realized his shirt was torn and bloody.

He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his shoulder where the arrow had pierced him. His injuries were gone.

Confused, he looked around. He struggled to make out the dark shapes on the ground.

The arrow was gone. The only thing he could make out were small patches of wet soil near where he was laying.

Zuko quickly turned and peered into the shadows thickening around him. There was no sign of anyone.

His ears strained to hear anything but all was silent in the woods surrounding him.

He warily stood to his feet.

His head began to spin and his vision darkened. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, his hands on his knees and waited for the dizziness to pass.

He needed to get to water.

The internal fire his body was producing had to be controlled.

Slowly, he stumbled forward.

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't go back!" Katara shrieked, her face burning with anger.

Katara had ridden hard all the way back to camp.

Upon returning her brother practically tore her from the ostrich horses back shouting, "Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? Where did you get this animal? Who does it belong to?" and about 20 other senseless questions.

"Sokka, slow down, let Katara breath." Aang said. He had noticed the blood on her clothes and how pale she looked.

Katara hurriedly explained what had happened. "...and that's when I realized it was Zuko."

"Zuko!" Sokka and Aang repeated. Toph simply stood there, having never met the firebender before.

"Yes, then I healed him, but I ran out of water and he's got a fever. I think it's from the poison on this arrow. I need you to help me get him to water and find an antidote to the poison on this," said Katara breathlessly. She handed the arrow to Sokka.

"No! No way! Those men who attacked could return anytime. We need to get out of here. You can't go back. We need to leave. Now"

Katara fumed at her brother.

"We can't just leave him there!" Katara shrieked, her face burning with anger.

"Yes, we can."

"No, Sokka. Katara's right. We can't turn our backs on someone who needs us. We'll have to help Zuko." Aang had a determined look on his young face.

Katara glanced at Aang with gratitude.

"Okay, Sokka, you take Toph and get an antidote. Aang, come with me. We'll get him on Appa and bring him back here."

"Fine." Sokka turned away from the group with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"This is the spot, I know it." Katara looked around.

_What if the Rough Rhinos came back?_ She shuddered at the thought.

"We have to find him, Aang." She said desperately.

"I'll fly up and see if I can spot him." Aang said as he put a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. He turned around, spun his glider open, and shot up through the branches.

As he flew in circles over the canopy, he squinted to see any movement in the dark forest below.

_It's a good thing the moon is full tonight, _Aang thought as he peered into the shadows_, or finding Zuko would have been impossible._

Aang took one last turn about to head back to Katara and Appa, when he heard rustling beneath the trees to his left.

Silently he soared lower. Aang lightly landed and closed his glider.

Peering into the darkness Aang saw him. Zuko was kneeling on the ground, his hands on his head, eyes closed. He had a grimace on his face and he seemed to sway as he sat there.

Cautiously Aang approached.

"Zuko?" he spoke quietly into the darkness.

Zuko spun around. With one knee still on the ground, he thrust a flaming fist into the darkness, yet no fireball erupted from it.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" Zuko screamed hoarsely.

In the firelight, Aang saw Zuko shaking his head, apparently to clear his vision.

"You were attacked. We only want to help you."

"Who are you?!" Zuko took a weak swing in the direction of the voice. A barely there fire arc illuminating the airbender's features.

"You!" Zuko shouted recognizing the arrow tattoos. "Leave me alone, Avatar!"

Using the last of his strength, he thrust forward both of his hands sending a fireball toward Aang, who easily dodged it with a spin. Zuko fell forward onto his knees and elbows. His head in his hands he struggled to stay conscious.

* * *

Katara had heard Aang's soft voice and the flicker of fire that followed it.

Running toward the light, she said a silent prayer of thanks that Aang had found Zuko alive.

She heard Zuko's weak shout as she entered the clearing. Aang was dodging a fireball and Zuko had crumpled onto the ground.

"Zuko, stop. Let me help you." Katara said firmly. Her voice masking the uncertainty she felt at approaching the now awake prince Zuko.

That voice, he recognized it. He'd heard it just moments ago.

_The Avatar's waterbender._

He tried to look around but found he couldn't. His head was spinning and his vision was black, again.

When Zuko didn't respond, Katara stepped forward. Aang made a move to stop her, but Katara shook her head and mouthed, "It's okay."

Katara covered her hands with water and kneeled in front of Zuko. Aang watched nervously as Katara placed her hands on either side of Zuko's head.

For a few moments, all was still.

Then, as if in slow motion both Katara and Zuko crumpled onto the ground.

"Katara!" Aang shouted as she collapsed.

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, please don't throw things at me! It's for the best really!**

**Review.**

**Please?**


	5. The Isolation

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, that candle would have flickered for a few more seconds.

**Chapter 5 - The Isolation**

Aang ran over and knelt down next to Katara.

"Katara." Aang said again as he turned her to her back.

Her eyes were closed though her hands continued to glow. He shook her shoulders gently but she would not wake up.

Turning to inspect Zuko, Aang was shocked to see that Zuko's scar was glowing, too.

"They're in the spirit world!" Aang realized and took an involuntary step back.

Concern etched on his face, he thought back to his own experiences with the spirit world. It was a creepy place to be. The first time he crossed over was to save Sokka from an angry forest spirit. The next time he had to seek out a psychotic spirit that stole faces. He desperately hoped Katara wouldn't run into him.

"I-I'll need to get help," he stuttered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his bison whistle and called for Appa.

Aang reach down and picked up Katara, holding her in his arms like he had on the fire nation ship in the South Pole. That seemed a lifetime ago. He was much stronger now due to his training and all the work that went into traveling.

Lifting Katara's limp body easily, Aang heard Appa land in the clearing nearby. He carried her over to Appa and using a powerful gust of air he leapt lightly onto Appa's saddle.

Laying her down gently, Aang brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, Katara, everything will be okay," he said to her with out his normal conviction.

"Stay with her, Momo. I've got to get Zuko" The lemur flew down and settled at Katara's side, making chirruping sounds.

With a flying leap, Aang hopped down off of Appa and ran over to the fallen prince. Pulling one of Zuko's arms around his shoulders, Aang half carried, half dragged his limp body into Appa's saddle.

Aang had carried an unconscious Zuko once before. It was during their escape from Admiral Zhao. He seemed a lot lighter this time, like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Aang concentrated on securing Zuko to the handles of the saddle with Sokka's rope to hold him steady during flight. He would hold Katara steady himself.

Once Aang was in position he called to giant bison, "Yip, yip, Appa. But be careful."

With a low growl of assent, Appa gently soared skyward. Looking down at Katara's blank face Aang couldn't help but feel a fearful sense of dread. He felt so helpless. His voice stuck painfully in his throat as he tried to say something comforting.

"I'm so sorry." Aang whispered as he fought to keep his tears at bay. Katara was always so strong and to see her like this...

* * *

Zuko blinked his eyes open.

_Have I been unconscious all night?_ He thought as he peered into the fog that surrounded him. It was lit with an unnatural orange light. Raking his eyes across the sky, Zuko tried to pinpoint where the sun was.

Apprehensively, he realized that the light didn't seem to have a source. He could make out the shadowy shapes of trees in the distance.

A chill flowed through him. He'd never felt more unnerved.

Standing to his feet, Zuko decided to head toward the shadows. He refused to react to the sense of dread building in his stomach.

* * *

Katara rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself heavily into a sitting position.

_What happened? Where am I?_

Katara looked around, feeling trepidation at the fact that she couldn't recognize her surroundings.

It appeared to be near dawn, with the way the dim light shined through the mist. She sitting on a small patch of earth in what seemed to be a swamp. Murky water surrounded her and dark green ivy hung from the trees.

There was an ethereal quality to the way everything looked. As though it was not quite solid.

Katara wrapped her arms around her chest tightly. She didn't like it here.

Looking at a spot on the damp ground, though not seeing it, she strained to remember what she was doing before she slipped into unconsciousness. She remembered crouching before Zuko. She remembered touching the sides of his head with the healing waters.

What happened next? She couldn't remember.

Where was Aang? She knew he wouldn't leave her alone.

Confused, she looked around. The mist was thick. Her mind began to imagine things lurking on the fog. The lack of sound was unnerving as well.

"Come on Katara, keep it together. There's no reason I should feel this spooked. I just need to get out of this fog. I'll be able to figure out where I am then"

With that she stamped off through the bog unaware of the black eyes that watched her through the mist.

**Author's notes**

**I know this chapter is short, but I update fast.**

**If you didn't understand my disclaimer, I was talking about The Cave of Two Lovers.**

**It's okay. I've been called a rabid fan before. I'm sure I could put my memory to better use but, oh well.**


	6. The Peril

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I'd still play the Serpent's Pass game. I've got the second highest score. Yay! Yep, 1TAFFY25. That's me. Look out MATRIX931.

**Chapter 6 - The Peril**

"Hey, Aang! Where've you been? It's nearly midnight, we were about to come..."

Sokka stopped talking when he saw the look on Aang's face as Appa landed on the lake shore.

Not seeing Katara in the saddle, Sokka panicked. "Where's Katara? What happened to her? If she got hurt, I swear I'll kill that ugly, arrogant, stuck-up-"

"She's not hurt, Sokka. She's right here."

Sokka scrambled up the side of Appa. Seeing his sister's immobile body he asked, "What's wrong with her?" he said slowly. "Why are her hands glowing like that?"

"I don't know. She was trying to heal Zuko when they collapsed. I think they're in the spirit world."

"My sister's in the spirit world with him!"

"Calm down, boomerang." Toph interrupted. "I think we need to tell Aang what we found."

Aang looked over at Toph.

"You know that arrow Katara said she took out of Zuko? It's covered with the venom of a cave scorpion. Its' venom is extremely potent. When injected into the blood it causes blindness, knocks you out, and then you're dead in less than an hour."

"So why isn't Zuko dead?" Aang asked.

"Maybe Katara got to him before it could kill him. Maybe she used her healing to get the poison out. I just know that you're not supposed to touch this stuff. People have died from handling it. It's an outlawed substance in the Earth Kingdom now."

"And if Katara was healing him, she probably got it on her, too."

"But that still doesn't explain why they're in the Spirit World." Sokka countered.

"I don't know, Sokka." Aang said sadly. "Maybe if we get the antidote, it will bring them back."

"Aang, there's not an antidote." Toph stated, her head hanging down. "That's one of the reasons it's banned."

"What? You mean she's stuck like this?" Sokka screamed

"I think the only choice we have now is for me to go after them."

"What do you mean?" Toph said, her voice sounding weaker than normal.

"I'll try to get into the spirit world, too. Then I will have to find them and try to bring them back."

* * *

Zuko continued walking toward the trees. It seemed like he had walked miles but the shadowy trees didn't look any nearer.

_How long have I been walking?_ He couldn't tell. The sky didn't seem to get any brighter.

There's something not right about this place. Did the avatar and his friends bring me here.

He didn't even know where here was. He'd never seen anyplace like it. He'd travelled the globe for more than two years and he'd never seen or heard of a place like this.

True the sun didn't set in the poles during certain times of the year but he couldn't be there. Not with this climate, so hot and muggy.

He continued his walk.

Suddenly a sound pierced through the mist. A girl screaming. It was her. He knew it.

Running now he found himself at the edge of the tree line. It wasn't a forest he had seen, it was a swamp. Running in the knee deep water, mud tugging at his legs slowing him down, he caught sight of her. She was running from something he couldn't see. She fell, splashing in the muck. Then he saw it.

It was a spider snake. It was a hideous creature that resembled a large water snake, except that near its head it had eight two-foot-long hairy legs jutting out of its body. It had two large multifaceted black eyes and large sharp pincers protruded from its jaws. It was well equipped for living in the swamp. Its' legs could carry it quickly over the ground and its long serpent body propelled it swiftly through water.

Katara turned onto her back to defend herself, waving her arms uselessly in the air.

_Why can't I bend? _

Fear like she'd never known gripped her., as the thing bore down on her. She kicked it hard with her heel, sending it back a few feet back. She struggled to get up before the thing attacked again.

She saw Zuko running toward her. The spider snake didn't see him.

"I can't bend!" She yelled, trying to explain.

Zuko had reached striking distance and with a yell, swung his arm in a large arc to produce a slice of fire to drive the thing away.

Nothing happened.

Well, not what he expected to happen.

His yell had alerted the wretched creature to his presence.

Seeing Zuko closing in on its' dinner. The spider snake leapt on top of Katara. The weight of the thing pushed her torso back into the mud as pincers tore at her robe.

Raising her arms to cover her face, Katara cried out as the sharp pincers and legs of the thing tore at the exposed skin of her arms and torso.

Realizing he was without his bending, Zuko ran over and kicked the beast off of her.

He stood in front of the girl as she extracted herself from the thick mud.

Seeing them both on their feet, the thing let out a high pitched cry and scuttled/slithered off into the swamp.

Katara collapsed forward to the ground again, her shoulders shaking as tears began to slow down her cheeks.

Zuko turned; he'd never seen this bender anyone look so shaken and scared. Even when she'd faced him in the past and he had a dozen firebenders with him. She'd always been bold and loud. He just stood there and stared.

"Why can't I bend? What did you do to me?" She whispered between sobs.

Zuko took a startled step back. Instantly on the defensive, He growled, "What did _I_ do to _you_? What did _you_ do to _me_? I've never seen this place before. I can't bend either. "

"I don't know where we are!" she yelled at him, nearly hysterical.

"Keep quiet!" he hissed, "It could come back."

She glared at him.

Standing up, she looked down at herself. She was covered in mud and her blue Water Tribe robe was torn in raking lines across her stomach. The mud was stinging the wounds on her arms.

"Come on. We need to find someplace to clean those cuts." He said harshly.

Zuko turned and walked back the way he came. To his surprise, she followed without argument, keeping her head down and her eyes on the ground. Her fists were clenched to her sides.

* * *

"Okay, I need you guys to be quiet. I've got to enter deep meditation in order to access the Spirit World."

Aang sat down in the center of Appa's saddle, the glowing youths on either side of him.

He began his meditation.

"Aang!"

Aang's eyes shot open in alarm. The fear in Sokka's voice was tangible.

"Aang," Sokka said, his voice shaking, "look at her arms."

As they watched, scratches appeared on her dark skin. Blood appeared across some of them and trickled down, staining her robe.

Katara was laying there completely still. It looked like she was being attacked by some invisible force. Aang rushed to her side and swung his arms above her as if to knock the attacker away.

"No! Katara!'

_This can't be happening._

"No." Aang said in desperation as he took hold of her hand and his arrows and eyes began to glow. A vortex of air formed around the group.

_Roku, I need you. I have to talk to you. Now! _

**Author's Notes**

**Mwaa-ha-ha-ha-ha. **

**Sorry, I couldn't contain my evil laughter. Okay, got it out of my system now. **

**By the way, what did you think of my description of the spider snake? Totally creepy, right? I remembered the reference from "Zuko Alone" and my arachnophobia kicked into high gear. What could be worse than a spider with the speed and agility of a snake? **

**Perhaps ones that can fly. **

**Ew, I've got to stop thinking like that. Did something just move in the corner?**

_**Rushes off with shoe in hand.**_


	7. The Test

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Cosmic Aang would be a new constellation.

**Chapter 7 - The Test**

"Roku, answer me!"

"Hello, Aang." Roku said gravely as he appeared.

"I need your help. Katara is in trouble. I think she's in the Spirit World."

"You are right, Aang. They have crossed over, but their presence is not welcome."

Aang didn't hear that last statement before he cut in, "Roku, she's bleeding. How'd she get those cuts on her? We have to help her!"

"Your friends are in great danger." Roku said slowly. "They have entered the Spirit World without a guide. They are going to be tested."

"Tested? Can't-can't you help them?"

"No."

"Well, can I? Take me to them."

"You do not understand. They are beyond our aid. Only the avatar is permitted to enter the Spirit World while he is still connected to a mortal body. Those who find themselves there before the appointed time must pay dearly. The spirits are angry. They wish to make an example out of these two."

"So is there no hope? Isn't there something we can do?"

"You need to keep their bodies safe. The spirits will not kill them, but if they ever lose the will to live, if they ever stop fighting, their connection to this world will be severed and they will pass on."

"Katara would never stop fighting and if I know anything about Zuko, he won't either."

"That's good. They will need their strength. Tend to any injuries that appear and protect them. They may yet survive this."

Aang tried to absorb what he had just heard. Katara was stuck in the Spirit World. She was going to be tested. And the only one with her was Zuko. This was not fair. She'd only tried to help him. Now she may never return.

"This isn't fair. How did this happen? Was it the poison?"

"The poison does not do this. It is deadly and would have claimed their lives.

"Yes Katara's as well." He stated at the look of shock on Aang's face.

"They were dying when Katara tried to heal Zuko's fever. She had the fever as well. If she had not enabled her healing abilities at the moment she did, they would have died. But the healing qualities of the water held their bodies to this world though their spirits slipped away." Roku paused before continuing. "There is one who may be able to help you, though he is the reason the spirits are dealing so severely with Katara and Zuko. You need to seek out the one called Iroh. He has been to the Spirit World. He may be able to guide you.

"Proceed cautiously, Aang. There is much at stake."

* * *

They walked in silence out of the trees, Katara staying a few steps behind Zuko.

As soon as they stepped out of the trees, Zuko stopped. Not seeing him Katara bumped into him.

"What?' she said as she looked past him. They had reached the edge of the swamp. Tall grass covered fields stretched before them. The light here seemed brighter though still diffused and hazy at the horizon. A clear river could be seen a short ways off.

"This wasn't here before."

"What?'

"This wasn't here before." I came through this way when I heard you scream. But it was a desert, barren and dry."

Katara walked on ahead until she reached the waters edge. Her clothes were so dirty, she stepped right in, clothes and all until the water reached her knees.

Out of habit, she made a slow wave with her hand to create a stream of water to cleanse her wounds. Nothing. Angrily, she remembered she couldn't bend. She bent over and began to wash her arms of the mud and blood.

Unsure of what to do Zuko turned and watched the tree line. His mind wandered. The changing landscape, the unearthly light, and especially his inability to bend concerned him. A terrible thought came to Zuko. Could this be the Spirit World? Were they dead? He looked over at Katara, as if expecting to see a ghost.

The scratches on Katara's arms burned as the water washed away the mud that clung to her skin. She held her palms on the surface of the water. She tried to concentrate on creating the healing glow. Her fear and shock of the spider snake attack now turned to anger.

"I can't even heal myself!" She cried out desperately.

She looked over at Zuko. This was entirely his fault he thought. Her temper flared as unbidden images of violence flashed through her mind.

_We are dead._ Zuko thought. _There is no other explanation._

Zuko had an odd look on his face. She saw him look around and then at her. He seemed lost. How dare he? She should be able to rage at him. Hurl insults at him. Fight him. Something.

"What?" she all but screamed

_She doesn't know that we're dead. _

When he didn't respond, she turned away from him and splashed the water angrily.

"Katara?"

Did he just say my name? She hadn't even been sure he knew her name. And was that emotion in his voice? Compassion, maybe? Her anger forgotten in her shock, she turned to look him in the face.

"I think we're dead."

Never mind, her anger came back with full force. "What are you crazy? That's impossible! We just got lost or something."

"No, I really think we are. We can't bend. The landscape changes and as far as I know, spider snakes were a myth used to keep children from wandering away from home. Not to mention the crazy light."

"Well, you're just hallucinating about the river. That poison must have gone to your head."

"The poison. That had to be what killed me." Zuko reflected quietly.

"Okay, you just keep on being dead. But I'm not. There's no way."

"Tell me about the poison."

"I don't know, it was thick and green. It was really hard to remove too."

"Remove?"

"From your blood I mean."

"What?"

"I had to draw it out of your blood, using my bending."

"You were trying to help me?"

"Yes. I'm a healer. That's what we do."

"Maybe the poison got you too."

"Are you trying to say that because I tried to save your life, I'm dead."

"Yes."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Katara was yelling again. "I'm not dead! Look at me!"

Katara held out her arms. After being cleansed of the swamp mud, the scratches were clearly visible and fresh blood shined from the deepest cuts.

"Dead people can't bleed."

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized the truth of her statement. Cautiously, he walked towards her.

"W-What are you doing?"

Stepping into the water, he reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. Immediately, he turned away, "I needed to make sure you were real."

"Okay, now you're definitely acting crazy."

**Author's Notes**

**How would Zuko act in this situation? **

**Kind of hard to tell. Mad angsty Zuko we've seen. **

**Compassionate Zuko, not so much.**

**Review and tell me if I'm doing his character justice. **

**Or if I've butchered it beyond recognition. **

**Thanks**


	8. The Watched

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, that Four Seasons song would be more than a metaphor.

**Chapter 8 - **

Aang awoke finding himself pulled roughly to his feet by a very wind swept Toph.

"Give us warning next time, twinkle toes. We had to hold these two lumps down to keep them from being blown out of the saddle."

Aang looked around. Sokka still had a protective hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, but I have a lot to tell you." Aang dove into an explanation of everything Roku had said.

"You mean scar head's uncle?" Sokka said when Aang mentioned Iroh. "Why would we need him?"

"I'm not sure. Roku said he may be able to guide us. Remember how he helped us at the North Pole?"

"Yeah, I remember," Sokka said bitterly as he wrapped bandages around Katara's arms. His thoughts drifted back to that night, the night he lost Yue. She had sacrificed herself to restore the moon spirit. "We'll how do we find him? There's no telling where he is now."

"I'll go. I can sense people on land even if they're hiding," Toph said. "I have no problem spending some time on the ground."

"And if I fly over, we'll be able to cover more distance. Iroh was always with Zuko before. He can't be too far away." Aang said optimistically. He was glad to be able to do something. "Sokka, Roku said we have to take care of their bodies. The way he talked they might receive more injuries. You'll need to tend to both of them."

"Don't worry, Aang. I'll keep Katara safe." Aang stopped and gave Sokka a knowing look. "Okay, I'll make sure the angry jerk doesn't fall into the lake."

* * *

Katara was glad Zuko had walked away. He was acting so weird.

She took off her robe and quickly rinsed it in the water. Then holding it in one hand, she submerged herself completely. She rinsed out her hair and walked back towards the edge of the river.

She didn't feel comfortable in her under clothes with him around. Sokka and Aang were different. They didn't really count. Sokka was her brother. And after spending every waking moment around Aang for months she'd gotten pretty used to him.

She hurriedly wrung the water out of her hair and robe. Skaking out her robe, she laid it across the grassy bank to dry. Then she sat down with her feet in the water.

The stinging in her arms had subsided and the bleeding had stopped.

_What if Zuko's right?_ She thought.

Katara knew there was no way Aang would have left her alone like this.

But if this was truly the after life, where was everyone else? Why was it just her and Zuko?

Katara watched the water ripple past her ankles. Her thoughts as troubled as the swirling water.

* * *

Zuko turned to walk back to the river. He had gone off to investigate the scenery.

He could still make out the tree line of the swamp, but there was no barren desert in sight.

Did he get turned around in the swamp? Perhaps they followed a different path out of that cursed bog.

_Maybe we aren't dead?_

She was the only reason he thought they could still be alive.

_Dead people don't bleed, right?_

He lifted his eyes back towards the river, towards her. She was no longer standing in the river. His eyes scanned the area. Walking more quickly he tried quell the panic that gripped his chest.

Did something happen? Was he too caught up in his thoughts to hear her?

Or did she vanish like a ghost and leave him here alone?

No, there was her dark hair. She must be sitting at the waters edge.

_Stop being so jumpy,_ he berated himself.

He walked through the tall grass and stopped suddenly as the waterbender came into view.

He'd noticed that she was attractive before, in an insolent, aggressive sort of way.

He was a prince and before his banishment he'd grown accustomed to girls treating him a certain way. She was so different. Not only did she not seem to respect him, she didn't even seem afraid of him.

He felt challenged when she was around, as if he had something to prove to her.

He'd felt so relieved to see that she was still there that his reaction to her appearance took him completely off guard. She was stunning sitting there on the river bank. Her dark hair flowing down her back. She'd taken off her robe and was wearing some sort of wrappings. The white fabric contrasted with her tan skin.

Once again he found himself staring at her. How is it that she was able to make him feel this way?

Her presence had always puzzled him. He was angered by her boldness, yet her confidence pleased him. He felt stronger when they faced each other in a fight yet also strangely weak. He hated feeling so conflicted. She was a peasant. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all for her.

"What are you looking at?" he heard her say angrily.

_Why is she angry? She's the one sitting here in her underwear._

"Nothing," he said as he stormed off, angry and embarrassed at being caught looking at her.

* * *

She heard him walk up behind her. Feeling a blush flood her cheeks, she choose anger instead of embarrassment. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," came his reply. She looked back and caught sight of his flushed cheeks as he turned away.

After a few more minutes, she picked up her robe. Still a little damp, she put it on and quickly braided her hair back into place.

She walked over to him. He was staring pointedly off into the distance.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Try to find a way out of here," He said impatiently.

They began walking in a direction away from the swamp.

In the distance a strange spirit peered out at the two youths. "The tests will begin soon. Shall I go introduce myself?"

"Yes, Koh. I think you should," came the gravely reply.

**Author's Notes**

**Oh, come on. What do you mean "What four seasons song?"**

**Think back, music night on the Zuko's ship. Iroh sings**

**Winter, spring, summer and fall. **

**Winter, spring, summer and fall.**

**Four seasons, four loves.**

**Four seasons, four loves.**

**Still don't get it?**

**I can think of at least four ships I want to see in cannon.**

**Fall, Jet and Katara maybe?**

**Winter, well that's Sokka and Yue**

**Spring, Sokka and Suki, they do make a nice couple.**

**Summer, Zutara all the way, common new season, book 3 fire all the way**

**P.S. REVIEW, please. Oh and more Zutara is coming.**


	9. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Zuko would keep his Lake Laogai hair. (Not to mention that blue spirit outfit.)

Also, thanks so much to AlinaAlone, ArrayePL, SeriouslyGir, Wren Sharpbeak, Jordana Kari, dragon's lair, for reviewing.

And to those who had unforeseen technical difficulties but really, really wanted to review. The thoughts that count don't translate over cyberspace.

**Chapter 9 **

"Don't look, but there is something behind us" Zuko said in a low even voice.

She immediately looked.

"I said don't..."He was cut off as she grabbed his shirt with one hand and pulled him down into the grass.

"There's no sense in hiding. It already saw us," he said as they crouched on the ground.

Still holding his shirt, she pulled him closer.

"Shut up and listen." She said in a quiet, almost frightened tone, her face near his.

"I've heard of that spirit before. He steals faces. You must not show emotion," she said urgently.

"Spirit? What? How do you know who he is?"

"Aang told me about him. His name is Koh and Aang met him while he was in the Spirit World at the North Pole. You remember that right?" she said forcing her voice to belay no emotion. She remembered clearly how Zuko had taken Aang from her.

He remembered that fight. Katara froze him to a wall before the sun revived him and he was able to knock her out with a fire blast. And then after he'd gotten lost in a blizzard, she found him and his captive. In the swirling snow she knocked him out again. He felt she had an unfair advantage in the frozen tundra. It's much harder to attack with fire in such frigid temperatures.

"Yes." He said with a scowl.

Smack!

"I said no emotion," she hissed.

It was weird hearing emotion in her voice, yet seeing none on her face.

Zuko glared at her before taking a deep breath and forcing a blank expression onto his face.

Satisfied, she let go of his shirt. Katara stood to her feet and turned to face the spirit.

"What do you want, Koh?" she said flatly.

Zuko stood up behind her and watched as the spirit moved toward them. It was a giant centipede. Its black segmented legs clicked as it moved. It had a single eye socket. When it blinked instead of seeing an eye, faces appeared. The faces were of men and women, spirit and human, even animal. It was a frightening and disgusting sight.

"Hello, Katara of the Water Tribe, granddaughter of Kanna, daughter of Hakoda, sister of Sokka, and treasured friend of the Avatar."

It was difficult to keep her face blank while the names of her loved ones were tossed out so carelessly.

"Yes, I am who you say. How is it that we have come to be here?"

"Well, isn't that an interesting question." Koh said as he crawled around to Katara's side, his eyes fixed upon Zuko now. "Why don't you introduce me to your companion first? It's only polite."

Glancing at Zuko, she hoped he would be able to hold in his emotions. From her past encounters with him, she didn't think hiding emotions was something firebenders did very well.

"This is Zuko."

"Yes, I know," the spirit said as it circled the pair on its many legs. "His family is quickly becoming known for their disregard of the rules that govern our worlds."

Behind Katara, Zuko spoke up. "What are you talking about?" a hint of anger in his voice though his face revealed no emotion. Katara reached back and touched his arm trying to remind him to stay calm and keep his emotions hidden.

"You'll find out very soon, fire prince."

Koh paused in front of Katara. Zuko could feel her muscles tense.

"Such a lovely face," he said before turning to Zuko. "And you, your face would be a rarity among my collection. Such a large burn scar on the face of a fire bender. Aren't your kind able to protect themselves from fire attacks?"

Zuko didn't trust himself to speak. His fists were shaking at his sides. He felt Katara shift next to him and squeeze his arm.

Koh turned to leave. "Well, I suppose we will know all, in time. It's too bad what the spirits have planned for you. Perhaps when you fail, I shall be allowed to claim my prizes."

Zuko and Katara watched as the spirit moved away, back toward the shadows of the swamp. They both exhaled deeply. Katara looked at him with questioning eyes. Zuko knew what she was about to ask.

"What was he talking about?" Katara asked.

"Which part?" Zuko replied angrily, not wanting to volunteer information about himself or his family.

"Well, there was a lot of stuff he said about you that I didn't understand, but what do you think he meant about the spirits having something planned for us?"

Surprised that she hadn't asked about his family or his scar, he answered, "I don't know, but it didn't sound good. If it's something we can fail, that sounds like some type of trial or a test."

"But if it's a trial we have to go through," she said slowly. "Maybe that means if we succeed, we'll be able to get out of this place."

Still thinking Katara said, "It sounded like Koh knew what we'd have to do. Maybe he said something on accident, something that could help us prepare for what's coming."

She looked at Zuko waiting for him to speak, perhaps explain some of the references to his family.

When he didn't respond she continued, "I wonder why he named my family like that. He named Gran Gran, Dad, Sokka, even Aang. He didn't mention my mother though." As she said this she touched the blue stone on the necklace she wore.

Zuko remembered when that necklace had been in his possession.

He'd tried to use it to get her to reveal the location of the avatar. She'd responded to him with "Go jump in the river!" To his chagrin, this line had turned into a catch phrase, a running joke among the crew.

Shaking away those memories Zuko asked, "Is there anything special about your mother we should know?"

Katara looked at him, shock apparent on her face. "My mother is dead," she said painfully as she looked away.

"Oh, I didn't know." He said awkwardly.

This was something he could understand. His mother had been out of the picture since he was a child.

Still thinking about his family, he said, "I wonder what rules he was talking about, the ones my family supposedly disregards."

She looked up at him, surprised that he finally spoke up about himself. "I wouldn't know. All I know about the Spirit World, I learned from Aang."

"But what about the other thing he said. Is it true?" Katara asked as she looked down at her hands.

Zuko stiffened at this. "Yes," he said flatly. He knew this was coming.

"But if firebenders can't get burned..."

"They can't get burned unless they don't fight back."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the space between them. People always acted weird when they asked about his scar. It couldn't just stop with the whispers and stares. They had to ask their stupid questions, looking at him with pity.

Breaking the silence she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Her blue eyes were wide but not filled with pity. They expressed concern and interest. Her question was blunt but honest.

"Um, no. It's just a scar."

She turned to face him. A part of him wanted to look away from her, yet he found he couldn't. He stood there matching her gaze.

She reached forward and grasped his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said with genuine compassion.

He saw her other hand moving toward his face, toward his scar. He wanted to turn away but something held him rooted there though he broke her gaze as his eyes shifted skyward.

She saw him tense yet he didn't move away. As her hand made contact with the discolored skin on his cheek she said, "And thank you, for saving me from the spider snake back there."

Zuko looked back into her eyes. There was no fear in her eyes. There was also no hate. He thought he saw trust. Trust and something else.

He squeezed her hand back.

"Your welcome."

The moment passed and they resumed their walking.

"Oh, and I was right. We are in the Spirit World."

"No, you said we were dead. I still don't think we are. Anyways, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a face right now."

Katara turned and started walking away through the tall grass. She didn't see Zuko's smirk as he followed.

**Author's Notes**

**Whew, that was a really hard chapter. **

**Who knew trying to get two people to have an awkward conversation would be so difficult.**

**I need to give a shout out to my beta. **

**My sister has diligently helped me with this story. It's way better now because of her input. **

**Thanks, Tiff. I love ya. :)  
**


	10. Air Beats Earthbender

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Jet would have been telling the truth.

(Yes, Kitty-chan, I know he's dead. Poor Jet. Sad to say but that gets him out of the way of ZUTARA!)

Oh and thank you for the EIGHT! reviews, Kitty-chan.

Also thanks to 123 roseq, Kaze no Ato, Veranda, and Jordana Kari (again!) for your lovely reviews.

And TiffanyV, you're so wonderful. Thank you for your support and criticism. You inspire me to be a better writer.

Yes, TiffanyV is my sister and beta. I think I've mentioned her before. But if you give me nine reviews, I'll gush about you too. : )

**Chapter 10 **

"Would you stop doing that?!" Toph shrieked with annoyance and dropped her defensive stance and the boulder she'd been about to hurl at him.

Aang had just performed a nose dive with his glider and landed in front of her pelting her with a gust of wind. For about the hundredth time.

"I can't see you when you're in the air! It won't be my fault if I crush you because you keep dive bombing me!"

"Sorry," Aang said sheepishly. "I just wanted to say I think we should try over there by the mountain." That's where I found Zuko before when Katara was with me."

"Okay," she said still a bit annoyed. She started walking in the direction of the mountain.

"Come on, Toph. Get on"

"What?!"

"It'll be way faster if I fly you over there."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna get on that with you." Toph stated as she pointed to his glider. "Riding Appa is bad enough but at least there's ten tons of hairy between me and splat! Having nothing but you and your 'delicate instrument' to keep me from becoming a pancake, no thanks. No. No way."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" 

"Calm down, Toph! We are almost there!" Aang had to yell to be heard over Toph's piercing scream. "And loosen your arms; you're making it hard to breath."

Aang had convinced her to allow him to fly them over. He wanted her to hold onto the top of the glider thus leaving him free to scan the area as they flew. But she panicked on the first take off and let go before they were an inch from the ground. Finally they got off the ground. Toph now had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder, and when she'd felt her feet leave contact with the ground; she had wrapped her legs around his waist.

All in all, not the most comfortable way to fly.

"Toph, if I can't breathe, I can't bend."

The pressure on his neck loosened slightly.

_Now, how to land, _Aang thought as he tried to see around the girl that had adhered herself to him like a hungry lemur to a basket of leechy nuts.

Aang decided to let go of his glider and make an air cushion for them. This incited another wave of blood curling shrieks from Toph as they landed softly in the swirling wind.

Aang stood up, rubbing his neck. Toph was lying prone in the dirt, face down.

"Come on, Toph. It wasn't that bad."

"Hmnvhrphinghmughahn," was all he could make out as she kept her head down. She seemed to be trying to make contact to the ground with as much of her body as possible.

Deciding it was best to leave her alone to recover, Aang began to look around.

When he looked back he saw Toph was in her horse stance, levitating a pair of boulders in front of her at shoulder level. Past her Aang saw the old man who traveled with Zuko.

"Hey! This is great! We've been looking for you!" Aang exclaimed as he rushed over. Suddenly, a rock wall blocked his path.

"Wait, Aang," Toph said out of the side of her mouth as she continued to eye the firebender. "We don't know if we can trust him."

Aang took his defensive stance as well as the wall was lowered. He spoke first.

"We are not here to fight you."

"That is good. I do not intend to fight you two either. I am seeking my nephew. He was being followed and I lost his trail."

"Zuko was attacked. We have him, but something happened. I think you need to come with us." Aang said quickly, not sure how much he should reveal.

"Yes, I will come."

Aang looked at Toph imploringly.

"It's okay. He's telling the truth. He won't attack us."

"Before we go there's something you need to know about Zuko."

Aang and Toph finished explaining all that had happened so far.

"And so Roku said you could help us," Aang concluded.

"Take me to them," said Iroh with concern etched on his face and fear laced in his voice.

As they walked Iroh contemplated what he had just heard. They were trapped in the Spirit World and because of him Zuko and Katara were going to be put through some kind of a test. They needed to be warned. They needed to be prepared for the worst.

"There is a way we can contact them." Iroh said to the pair.

"That's great!" Aang said optimistically.

Iroh smiled at the innocent youth though he did not share the boy's sanguinity.

"Aang, do you know of the Fourwing Saltbrush plant?"

"Uh, sure. The monks used to feed it to the bison during winter."

"Can you get some? We will need it if we are to contact Zuko and your friend."

"Yeah," said Aang cheerfully. "Are you alright with him, Toph?"

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," she said loudly, "as long as I don't have to get back on that thing." She said pointing at the glider Aang had just clicked open.

Reassured, Aang took off in search of the plant.

* * *

Sokka sat there on the sleeping bison watching the immobile bodies of Katara and Zuko. 

At first he didn't think there was any change to them at all though as he watched his little sister more closely, he noticed subtle differences in her appearance.

At one point a blush crept up her cheeks and checking her for fever, Sokka noticed her heart was racing. Puzzled, he looked over at Zuko, who looked flushed as well.

Sokka was glad when Katara's cheeks retuned to their normal caramel color, though he was unnerved by the redness that receded from the face and neck of the teenage boy.

A few minutes later Katara's pulse raced again but this time she appeared pale as if frightened.

"Aang and Toph had better get back soon," was all he could say. He needed to do something more to protect Katara than just sit here and watch as who knows what was happening in the Spirit World.

* * *

"They are smart but they are weak," Koh stated to the other spirit as he returned. "They will not make it past the first test, so great is their fear. Surat, you will conquer them easily." 

"I refuse to underestimate them," said the menacing spirit. "They have shown resilience for all that they have faced. I will not be turned away again. Their pain will become their downfall.

"Alert the others, Koh. It is time."

* * *

Unaware of the conversation of the foreboding spirits, Zuko and Katara continued walking in a comfortable silence, side by side. 

**Author Notes**

**Sorry, not hardly any Zutara in this chapter but I needed to set things up for the good stuff. **

**Note my extensive vocabulary; sanguinity - hopefulness, cheerfulness, optimism**

**Or my proficient use of my thesaurus. And no, that's not a dinosaur.**

**Also, it's amazing what you can find out online. **

**Search for plant used to revive and up pops Fourwing Saltbrush. **

**No, I didn't make that up. It's a real shrub. **

**We get smarter everyday. : D**

**P.S. I may not get to update until I get back from vacation which would be Sept 1****st**

**But I plan on writing while I'm gone and will probably complete this story so I'll post it all at once.**

Oh and sorry, I'm having a bit of technical difficulties. I think I've got it figured out. You see, I am the technical difficulty.


	11. The Chill

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would ask Aunt Wu to be more specific. Come on, can I get a nationality on that bender at least?

First I need to thank my reviewers. Jordana Kari, TiffanyV, Kaze no Ato, and dragon's lair.

Thank you for your continued support of this story. And also thank you to scarredBYchaos. I appreciate you all.

**Chapter 11**

Zuko and Katara continued walking in silence through the grassy plain.

Suddenly, the landscape around them changed. It seemed to blur out of focus and then sharpen into an unfamiliar setting. The bright light of the plains was replaced with an ominous purple haze. The sky was dark though the horizon was rimmed in pink. The tall grass and warm air of the field was replaced by hard ground and frigid temperatures. Katara clutched her arms to her body against the sudden chill. Zuko noticed the ground below them felt like compacted snow yet it was a dirty gray. Zuko coughed as he sharply inhaled the cold air and tasted smoke.

"I know where we are," Katara said softly, her voice shaking. She remebered this place, this atmosphere, this light. Many nights she awoke with this vision fresh in her mind.

Zuko looked over at the waterbender. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes darted around in fear.

She felt his eyes on her. Not returning his gaze, she continued, "This is what it looked like the day the Fire Nation attacked my village two years ago." Her breathing was unstable as she exhaled visible puffs of air.

He now understood her reaction to the change of scenery. But he didn't expect what happened next.

She collapsed to the ground hiding her face in her hands and shaking her head saying, "No, not this."

Confused by her response, he shifted to crouch beside her but a movement in the gloom caught his eye. He quickly stepped in front of Katara definsively, blocking her from view.

Noticing Zuko's movement, Katara attempted to push away the pain that this place brought her and stood behind him, his broad shoulders still blocking her view of whatever had alerted him.

"Who are you?" he called out, his voice piercing the unnatural silence.

"I am Surat," said the form as it stepped into view. It appeared to be a man but its features were smooth and somehow distorted. Clothed in gray, the skin of its face and shaven head was a ghostly white which contrasted alarmingly with its inky black eyes. He began to walk towards them, if you could call it that. They way he moved seemed so alien.

"You have come into this world improperly. The spirits have deemed that you shall be tested. If you are found worthy, the spirits will send you back to the world to which you belong. And if you fail..." he said with an evil gleam in his dark pupils, "your fate will be mine to decide. You may choose who shall go first."

"I will go," Zuko said, his voice loud and strong.

"Excellent," Surat taunted as he stopped a few feet from them. "Though perhaps it would have been wiser to allow the girl to proceed, as she has already faced what is about to occur here."

Zuko glanced back at Katara, for at that moment she had gripped his arm fiercely. He could feel her trembling.

"What happened here?" he asked her urgently, keeping his voice low.

She shook her head, her mouth a tight line as her eyes filled with tears. Her other hand was at her throat, grasping that same blue stone tightly.

"I'm going to have to ask," said the spirit, "that you not spoil the surprise." Surat them raised his arm ,slowly made a fist as if grasping the air and then quickly flung his hand open, his palm facing Katara.and suddenly she was gone.

"What did you do to her?!" Zuko roared, as he stepped toward the spirit with raised fists.

"Don't worry, she's still here," Surat said smoothly pausing to emphasize each phrase as he walked in a circle around Zuko, "and can see us... and hear us. But I cannot allow her to interfere with this test."

Surat stopped to stand facing Zuko. "Shall we begin?"

Suddenly the wind shifted and Surat was gone. Zuko heard the footfall of hundreds of soldiers, their shadows materializing in the gloom. He watched as a woman ran toward him. She was Water Tribe and looked strangely familiar. Large, expressive blue eyes locked onto his. She looked on him with love and compassion. The same way his mother had looked on him as a child.

"Come with me honey, you have to hide."

* * *

Katara felt as if she had been hurled a great distance and landed with a yelp, rolling on the hard ice. 

Standing up, she rubbed her now bruised shoulder. She could see Zuko standing a short ways off. He was yelling at the spirit Surat.

She moved to rush back to his side but an invisible barrier blocked her path. It was like she was incased in a tomb of ice.

She shouted and beat her fists upon the walls which imprisoned her, but nothing happened. Zuko didn't respond to her voice. It was apparent that he could neither see, nor hear her.

He was now looking off into the distance. Her heart constricted within her chest as she watched her mother run towards Zuko and take his hand.

This is how it began. She remembered the events of this day clearly, for she had relived them in her mind many times. Yet now she was here, forced to watch the terror she knew would follow.

Tears now flowed freely as silent sobs rocked her body.

* * *

Sokka felt extremely relieved when he saw that Aang and Toph had returned. 

"Get over here you guys and help me! I can't keep these two warm."

The group rushed over to Sokka who had pulled out the sleeping bags. He also had the thick Water Tribe coats out. The ones that Sokka and Katara had discarded months ago due to the warm climate of the Earth Kingdom.

"Wow, Sokka. You put your coat and sleeping bag on Zuko?"

Sokka gave Aang a look of contempt. "Well, I saw that Katara had goose bumps and her cheeks were cold. So I pulled out our sleeping bags, but when their lips started turning blue, I panicked. So I put the coats over them. But they're still freezing and now Katara's started shaking."

"Let's get them down and I'll make a fire," Iroh stated calmly.

Sokka looked like he had just noticed the firebender who was now standing with the group on Appa. Sokka shot a look at Aang and then at Toph who responded, "It's okay, Sokka. He's here to help us."

In no time at all they were sitting next to a roaring fire. Zuko and Katara were positioned several feet away from the blaze. Sokka resumed his post next to Katara while Iroh sat beside his nephew, crushing the leaves that Aang had found.

"So, how can you help Katara?" Leave it to Sokka to begin an interrogation.

"There is a way that we can contact them. The leaves of the Fourwing Saltbrush can be used to revive a person who has fainted, but I've found that it will also draw a spirit back if it has strayed into the Spirit World.

"It can also be made into a fragrant tea that will cure many stomach ailments." Iroh added jovially.

Seeing the blank looks on the faces around him, Iroh cleared his throat and continued, "We will burn these leaves and try to draw one of them back in order to give them a warning."

"But how can anything we say help them? They're in the Spirit World!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I have been there, son. I made a some of the spirits angry while I was there and I met a few that I can warn them about."

"Katara already knows about Koh. She'll be ready for him," Aang interjected.

"Ah yes, the face stealer. That one almost got me. Though, it might have made an improvement on my appearance if he had," Iroh said chuckling.

When the group didn't respond, he continued, "Koh is not the worst spirit they may have to face and from what I've heard I believe Surat has involved himself in this."

"Who's Surat?" Aang asked.

"He is a terribly frightening spirit who can hear your soul. He brings your greatest fears to life and makes you relive your worst memories. He causes such despair and pain that you want to give up."

"Iroh," Aang began, his voice weak, "Roku said that if they ever lose the will to live, their connection to this world would be severed and they could not come back."

"Then it is important that we reach them soon." Iroh turned his attention back to crushing the leaves.

Sokka considered what had been said and looked down on his sister with concern. Though her eyes were closed, tears streamed down her face and onto the collar of her coat.

"Guys?" Sokka found himself unable to form a complete sentence. "Look."

Iroh looked at the girl with alarm, "So it has begun. We must hurry."

Author's Notes

And I thought chapter 10 was hard to write. I had a hard time writing Iroh's dialoge and I'm not sure if I captured him well.

Let me know what you think and if you have any constructive critisism, I appreciate that as well.


	12. The Frozen

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't change a single thing about Toph.

Toph, you rule!

**Chapter 12**

Zuko allowed himself to be led by the woman. She seemed desperate to get away. She pulled him behind a low ice wall and Zuko was shocked to see a much younger Sokka crouched down. The boy looked frightened yet when he saw the woman he gave her a brave smile.

The woman hugged Zuko tightly and then did the same to Sokka. She whispered to them. "There isn't much time to explain. You must stay here. Whatever happens, do not leave this place until one of the village elders comes for you.

"Promise me, Sokka," the woman pleaded with the boy who looked like he wanted to argue but answered the woman with a nod. He must have been no older than fourteen.

"Take care of each other," she continued, urgency filling her voice. "I love you."

The woman stood as a man Zuko did not recognize approached.

It was then Zuko noticed a familiar stone at the woman's neck. It was the same necklace Katara wore. And the water skin slung across the woman's back looked familiar as well.

"I'm ready, Hakoda." She said gravely.

_Hakoda? _

_The necklace? _

A wave of understanding washed over Zuko.

_This is Katara's mother._

Zuko remembered Katara's reaction when she recognized their surroundings and the look on her face when the spirit Surat said that she knew what would happen. She had been unable to speak.

_This was the day her mother died. _

Zuko stood up and looked around, trying to find the waterbender. Surat had said that she could still see and hear everything.

"Katara! He yelled.

Zuko's mind was racing. This was a test but what was he supposed to do? If this is Katara's memory...

Remembering the nightmares of his own mother that plagued his sleep he thought, _This has to be killing Katara to have to witness this again._

_Killing Katara..._

_That's what the spirits wanted. _

A voice rang through his mind as Zuko remembered what the riders had said about his father and sister, "They want you dead."

Somehow he knew that Katara had to survive this torture.

Yet she was alone. She had to watch this and was powerless to do anything about it. As powerless as if she had been frozen in place.

_Frozen..._

Zuko looked around again. This time trying to discern any abnormalities in the ice.

There, about twenty feet from him, an odd shadow darkened the already gray snow. He ran toward it and reached forward. His hand came into contact with a solid wall of ice.

"Katara!"

* * *

She watched as her mother rushed off to face the soldiers with her father, Hakoda.

Two years ago, Katara had been hiding with her brother behind the ice wall. The two children heard the sounds of battle as they hudled together, but they had been spared the sight of the events that followed.

Now, the terrible scene unfolded before her. Katara's eyes were fixed on the small Water Tribe group. Both warriors and benders rushed to meet the peril that threatened their homes and families.

She watched in horror as the battle began. Water and fire collided, filling the air with steam. Battle cries and the metalic clash of weapons filled the air.

The Water Tribe warriors and benders bravely resisted the swarming troops. They were greatly outnumbered but fought with unrelenting fervor.

Katara's eyes found the form of a fierce bender. The bender skillfully weilded her element against the advancing troops. Whips and daggers formed as she faced the firebenders. Strands of her ebony hair stuck to her face as she moved through her stances. She gave all she had to the fight and her exertion was evident upon her glistening skin. Suddenly, the bender found herself separated from her group. The surrounding firebenders closed in on her.

Katara knew what would happen next. She remembered the vague explaination that had been given to the two children of the fallen bender. Katara collapsed to the ground as she found herself weak with grief.

It became difficult for her to breathe and her heart beat painfully against her chest.

Through wet lashes, she watched as her mother attempted to fight off the Fire Nation soldiers. They overpowered her and...

Crash!

Shards of ice rained down upon Katara and a pair of strong arms reached down and pulled her out of her icy prison.

Zuko's face turned ashen as he picked up Katara. Her beautiful face was contorted with grief and pain. Her eyes were unfocused as though replaying the gruesome scene she had just witnessed.

As he steadied her on her feet, Katara's hands went to her face and her shoulders heaved as she fought the urge to scream out.

She wanted to curse the spirits who brought her here.

She wanted to curse the heart that continued beating in her chest, that kept her from being released from this agony.

Zuko pulled her close to him and held her head to his chest. His other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling back down onto the frozen tundra. Her breathing was eratic and her body began to tremble against him as waves of sorrow overtook her.

Knowing that there were no words he could say to comfort her, he simply stood and held her. His presence expressed to her the words that could not be spoken.

_You are not alone._

_I am here for you. _

_You can trust me._

_I won't let you go._

After a few moments, Zuko lifted his eyes. The icy field was clear. The battle, the soldiers, the blood had all vanished. Only the grey snow remained.

"It's over Katara," he said as he rested his cheek on her head. "It's over."

* * *

"Why should we give it to him?" Sokka yelled angrily. "Why can't we try to contact Katara?" 

"Because," Iroh said patiently, "Zuko appears to be the most stable. It seems that Katara's test has already begun. She may be too distraught to understand us."

"But how do we know that he will help her?"

"Zuko is a honorable young man. He would not purposefully harm your sister."

"Oh, yeah?! A few months ago, he tied her to a tree!"

"Sokka, calm down. I'm sure Iroh's doing what he thinks is best." Aang said trying to mediate.

"That's my sister! She could be dying for all we know!"

"What if we try Zuko first and then use some on Katara?"

"Whatever. Why don't we start trusting all the firebenders then?" Sokka exclaimed as he stormed off.

"Toph, would you go after him? Try to calm him down."

"Yeah, sure. Like that's gonna happen." Toph said sarcastically. "Don't worry twinkle toes, I can handle him." She stood up and cracked her knuckles before she turned to follow Sokka.

"I'm sorry he got so mad," Aang began.

"No. I understand completely. All he wants is to protect his family. It is hard for him to place trust in his enemies to do that," Iroh finished wisely.

**Author's Notes**

**I won't be able to post again until after the first of Sept. But I thought ya'll guys deserved this before I left for vacation. **

**I took some pretty bold liberties with the characters in this chapter. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Review please and let me know.**


	13. The Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would work hard to keep insurance premiums low for the cabbage venders. Vote for me in '08. 

I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until next week, but the resort I'm staying at has internet access.

So. _Squeals._ Here you go. Enjoy and Review!

Also, thank you so much to all of you who take the time to review. I really, really like reviews and reviewers.

Special thanks go to TiffanyV, Kittychan1, Jordana Kari, Wren Sharpbeak, firefly007, and AlinaAlone.

Chapter 13

It was a long time that Zuko stood there holding Katara's shaking form. His shirt clung uncomfortably to him as her tears darkened the green material. Slowly the tremors began to subside and he felt her tense muscles begin to relax. Her hands fell away from her face and she turned her head to rest a cheek against his chest. She seemed to be able to support herself now so Zuko relaxed his grip on her and took to rubbing his hand across her back in a comforting manner. Her breathing steadied as she leaned against him.

Katara's mind finally slowed and a sense of numbing calm followed. It felt good to be held so gently, to be shown such care. Slowly the reality of where she was and who she was with returned. She pushed away from the warm embrace. The arms that held her so securely released her and she took a step back.

Zuko looked at Katara and could see that her tears had dried, but she folded her arms across her chest as though suddenly uncomfortable. Her eyes she kept downcast.

Not wanting to push her to respond before she was ready, Zuko watched her and waited.

Finally, she lifted her eyes and looked over the now empty battlefield. Then her gaze turned to Zuko.

He watched as emotions flashed over her expressive features. Shock and pain were followed by fear and anger as her eyes focused upon the firebender. She moved to step away from him, out of his reach, but he stretched out a hand and took hold of her shoulder to stop her retreat.

"You don't have to push me away." he said his voice low.

"How can I not?" she responded, sounding choked and weak. Unbidden tears began to swirl in her eyes as fury took over and strengthened her voice. "You're a firebender! Those soldiers attacked on your father's orders!" she said motioning with her arm to where the battle had taken place.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

This statement shocked Zuko as much as it did Katara.

Zuko's deep seeded resentment towards his father reared up. His anger about his mother and his banishment compounded with the fury he felt about the brutality he had just witnessed and the sorrow he saw reflected in the waterbender's face.

Katara opened her mouth in surprise. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Zuko as if seeing him for the first time. She pushed aside all the assumptions she had made of him from their previous encounters, all of the fear and prejudice she felt towards his nation. The anger and pain she saw in him exactly matched the emotions that had threatened to overtake her moments before. The image she held in her mind of the firebender changed as she regarded him anew. She no longer saw an enemy or a threat. She saw someone who, like her, had experienced the painful truths of this life.

"I'm sorry." he said.

She didn't know if he was referring to his outburst, what had happened to her mother, or both. She looked into his golden eyes and found only truth. With a small nod of her head, she accepted his apology.

A wind of understanding blew between them.

After another few moments of carefully studying each other, Katara sat down onto the icy ground. Zuko followed to sit beside her.

After several quiet moments, she moved closer to him and rested her hand on his.

"Thank you."

His eyes lifted from the small hand that held his and he looked at her in question.

"For helping me before. I don't know... I might have..." She stumbled over her words as she tried to express the gratitude that welled up in her heart. A light blush crept up her cheeks and she averted her eyes. "I'm glad... that you..."

"Your welcome." he said, not needing her to finish.

A small smile warmed her features as she looked up at him.

Amber eyes locked with blue before Zuko dropped his gaze to the hand that still rested on his. Turning his palm up, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he closed his hand around hers, their fingers interlocking.

* * *

"Well, what's going on?" Sokka asked testily as he and Toph reentered the campsite. 

Aang glanced over at Toph who merely shrugged when she came into sight behind Sokka as if to say, "What did you expect?"

It was Iroh who answered Sokka. 'The leaves are ready. We are about to begin," he said gently.

"Let's get this over with then." He said as he resumed his vigil at Katara's side and began checking the bandages on her arms.

Iroh looked as if he was about to say something comforting to Sokka but decided against it. He answered instead, "Yes, you are right. We need to do this quickly."

Shocked to hear anyone say he was right, especially after living with this group, Sokka looked at the old man in surprise before he dropped his gaze back to his sister. This reaction was not lost on Iroh who also noticed that the frown that creased the Water Tribe warrior's brow had softened.

Satisfied with this reaction, Iroh turned to Aang. "Aang, have you had any firebending instruction?"

"What?" was the blurted response from both boys.

Iroh felt the mood shift in the air almost as tangibly as Toph did when she "saw" the sudden tension that question incited in her friends.

Aang quickly corrected his response and answered, however nervously, "Oh. Um, yeah. Why?"

Aang purposefully looked at the firebender who posed the question, not wanting to catch Sokka's accusatory gaze.

"I will need you to hold this in your palm," Iroh said as he handed the crushed leaves to Aang. "Then create a small flame and control it so that the leaves burn slowly."

"I, um. No, I can't."

Iroh paused, glancing back an forth between the two boys. They seemed to be sharing some kind of silent exchange. So Iroh took a seat and waited for the explanation that was sure to follow.

"Well, I've never created a flame on my own before," Aang rushed to explain though not wanting to share the details of his disastrous first attempt.

Under other circumstances Iroh would have taken the time to understand the problem and would have given some sage advice and most likely a cup of calming tea, but there was no time for that now.

"Have you been taught the proper breathing technique?" Iroh inquired of the now guarded boy.

"Yes." replied Aang turning back to face Iroh, thankful the conversation with the old man had stayed in safe territory though he could feel Sokka's glare on the back of his head.

"Then you can control a flame, but not create it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Aang said uncomfortably.

""Then I will summon the flame and hand it to you."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you did it?"

"Yes, but it would be better if I were free to speak to my nephew. I don't know how he will respond as this will be even more disorienting for him than being pulled into the Spirit World. It's also not likely he would except help if he saw you."

"Oh."

"Can you do this, Avatar?"

At this question Aang looked back at Sokka, then over to Katara.

"Do it, Aang. It's to help her."

The young avatar turned back to Iroh. "Yes, I can." he said resolutely.

As Aang and Iroh got into position, Toph walked over to Sokka and whispered, "What was all that about?"

Author's Notes

This story is getting harder and harder to write. Is that normal? I'm not getting discouraged, just wondering.

Anyways I wanted to share with ya'll a series of stories I've been really impressed by.

Start with Fire Chapter 1: The War Barge by Wren Sharpbeak. She's written a whole series of excellent stories. And to tell you the truth, my writing ability is nothing compared to hers. : )

Thanks Wren, You made me laugh and cry and squeal for joy. If season 3 is half as good as your stories, I'll be happy.

Please review. It's really encouraging to me and helps me feel justified in spending so much time writing.


	14. The Unaware

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would get that foaming mouth guy to a specialist. 

I know I said I wouldn't post again until I got back from vacation, but I just couldn't wait. Give me some wifi and I lose all sense of self control. Hehe Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Zuko and Katara sat together for a while in reflective silence, each one keenly aware of the other.

It was Katara who spoke first, breaking the quiet calm.

"So," she said, "if_ that _was the first test..."

It took a moment for Zuko to grasp what she was saying. Sudden panic gripped him as he realized the impact of her words.

Katara watched as confusing emotions flickered across his face. His eyes widened as if in surprise and he jumped to his feet, releasing her hand.

"No! You can't do this!"

The anger in his voice frightened her. Katara stood up and reached out to him.

He pulled away from her and screamed to the heavens.

"This isn't fair! She's already been hurt!"

"Zuko, stop. You're scaring me."

Hearing her voice, he turned sharply and gripped her shoulders.

"Katara, listen to me! You don't have to do this! You can't!"

Suddenly, the scene changed as a hard wind blew over them. When it settled Zuko's fears were confirmed.

They were standing in a large hall. A rectangular raised platform dominated the room. Red and gold hangings lined the walls and large torches cast their flickering light.

They were in the center of the Agni Kai chamber.

Zuko looked down at Katara, whose eyes had widened as she recognized the insignia that adorned the largest banner and though she turned her head shooting glances in all directions, he remained fixed. This room had been forever burned into his mind.

"Come with me, Katara. We've got to get you out of here." Zuko said forcefully as he grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her toward the massive doors that led out of the chamber.

It was then that the spirit Surat stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Well done." he said as he applauded them sardonically. "It seems you passed that test. Funny how our worst memories are never as bad as they could be. Thanks to you, Zuko, our beautiful little waterbender," he said pausing to stress each word almost indecently, "now knows exactly what happened that fateful day."

Hearing Surat refer to her so seductively, Katara stepped up closer to Zuko and put a hand on his back as if to draw courage from his presence. Zuko responded by stretching his arm back protectively to block her from the menacing spirit.

"And this little development," he continued motioning to the two as a malicious grin spread across his features, "will make this next test even more entertaining.'

"How dare you!" Zuko growled as he charged toward the spirit, his eyes blazing with the fury that refused to reach his limbs.

Surat merely flung his hand in Zuko's direction and the prince vanished from sight. Katara gasped at the empty space that Zuko had occupied.

"Now then, Katara." Surat said calmly as though nothing strange had occured.

Feeling suddenly exposed without Zuko's form to block her, Katara crossed her arms over her chest. and though she began to feel the icy grip of fear, her face hardened.

"Have any thoughts as to where we are?"

She did not respond. She refused to.

"Come now. No need to be shy," he chided her as if speaking to a child.

"I'm not." she said through gritted teeth." We are in one of his memories," she stated in a forced voice.

"Very astute" he said as he strode over to Katara. "but which one. Prince Zuko has so many lovely memories for me to chose from."

Katara's hands were now clenched in fists so tight that her nails dug into her palms.

"Koh was right, such a beautiful face." he said as he ran a finger across her cheek.

She jerked her face away from him and took a step back, her cheeks burning from the insult of his touch.

Surat dropped his gaze and allowed it to drift lazily over her form.

Katara glared back, refusing to be intimidated. She bent her knees slightly prepared to either run or fight. Right now, she preferred the latter. It gratified Katara to imagine that the icy daggers in her eyes were hurtling into the malevolent spirit.

Ignoring her look, Surat continued, "It really is too bad to waste such beauty."

With that he turned and was gone leaving Katara seemingly alone.

* * *

Zuko was hurled roughly across the Agni Kai chamber and into the seating area that ran the length of the arena. 

Standing up, he found himself incased in a curtain of orange flames, but he could still discern Katara and Surat's shapes through the flickering fire.

Taking a deep controlled breath, he prepared to split the blaze. With his palms together and his arms outstretched he moved forward through the flames.

Sudden pain flared through his hands and the undersides of his forearms before he hit a barrier hidden within the fire. Jerking his arms back and stumbling away from the rippling wall, Zuko cursed himself for neglecting to remember that he was without his bending abilities.

Zuko took off his shirt, ripped it in two, and began to wrap the material around his now stinging fists and arms.

He was about to release his fury on the barrier when he heard Surat's voice through the crackle of the flames that surrounded him. Zuko remained still as he listened to the conversation. His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously as he watched Surat move closer to Katara, but when Surat touched her...

In an explosion of rage, Zuko unleashed his assault upon the fiery wall. He punched through the flames only to feel his fists slam into the invisible obstruction. He beat at the wall until his knuckles bled and the material surrounding them was blackened and smoldering.

He relented in his attack on the barrier just long enough to peel the charred cloth from his skin.

Breathing hard from his exertion, Zuko noticed that Katara was now alone. That meant the test would begin soon.

Time was running out.

Ignoring the flames, he launched another assault upon the fire wall, but as his naked fists made contact, Zuko felt a strange pulling sensation and his vision darkened. Shaking his head he tried to dispel the annoyance. As he looked around the room it seemed that his vision came in and out of focus. Glancing down at his injured hands, he realized that it wasn't his vision that was losing focus. It was the room.

No. this can't be happening.

"NO!"

* * *

Katara looked around the now empty chamber. 

She remembered when Surat had thrown her across the ice and trapped her in an icy enclosure.

Could Zuko still be here?

Hope flared within her and she instantly began to search for signs of, well, she didn't know what to look for exactly, but that didn't stop her.

After a few moments, Katara discerned an orange glow cast upon the floor off to the side of the chamber. Stepping off the platform she rushed over to where she had seen the apparition. She hesitantly reached out and felt something solid blocking her hand from passing through the seemingly empty air. Now with both hands she felt along the invisible barrier.

This was it.

She stepped back from the wall and with fierce determination, she took her stance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In a flash of motion, she spun around with her fists clasped together in front of her. Her hair whipped around her and as her back faced the wall, she slammed her elbow into the barrier with all of her strength. The momentum of her spin intensified the force of the blow. The wall shattered like glass around her.

The orange flames licked her back and cast an eerie light across the room before dissipating. Her hope extinguished as quickly as the flames when she realized Zuko was not inside.

"Zuko?" she said, her voice no more than an anguished whisper. The comfort she had felt at knowing he was just beyond that wall left her as she rubbed her elbow gingerly.

In her haste to find and free Zuko, she hadn't noticed the appearance of another person in the room until a gentle hand made contact with her shoulder.

She turned quickly and was surprised to be looking into a face she recognized. It was Zuko's uncle. Though his face wore a brave smile, the apprehension in his eyes was apparent.

"Come. It is time to get ready."

Not knowing what else to do, she followed his lead into a small side room.

"Is there anything you need before I go?"

Katara was about to ask him what was happening, but he continued.

"Don't forget to kneel. Don't rise before you hear the gong. Don't forget to breathe." Iroh stated in quick succession.

The old man's nervousness was begin to set Katara on edge.

"Remove your robe and rub this onto any exposed flesh. It will protect your skin from the small burns of deflected fire."

Deflected fire?

Okay, she was definitely getting nervous now.

"I have to go now. Be careful, Prince Zuko. Remember your basics."

Prince Zuko? Oh right, this is his memory.

With that the man clapped her on the back and left the room.

Katara looked around the empty room feeling unnerved and anxious. Deciding it was probably best to follow the man's advice, she untied her robe and discarded it to a nearby chair. Then, taking some of the strong smelling balm, she began to apply it to her skin.

Her mind raced as she tried to prepare herself for what might happen.

Surely it couldn't be worse than what she'd just been through; first the spider snake attack and then witnessing her mother's murder. the memory shot another pang of grief through her. But she'd survived both of those.

_Only because of Zuko,_ she realized with a start. 

As a wave of panic threatened to crash over her, she struggled to force herself to remain calm.

The door opened and orange light flooded in. She squinted at the figure now silhouetted in the doorway.

"It is time."

The man turned and Katara caught sight of the chamber beyond. It was now filled with spectators. She followed him out of the room and up the stairs of the platform. He turned her around and instructed her to kneel. Then the man draped a red sash over her shoulders.

As Katara knelt down, she looked out into the crowd and was surprised to see several faces that she recognized. She saw Zuko's uncle first. His expression was unreadable, but his hands were clasped tightly in front of him. Next to him, Admiral Zhao was looking upon her with loathing. Her muscles tensed before she realized the glare was not for her, but for Zuko.

Katara also noticed a fierce looking girl in the crowd who looked strangely familiar. With a start, Katara realized this was one of the girls she and her friends had faced in Omashu, though the girl here looked several years younger. As Katara regarded her, the girl's eyes focused upon her. The girl's gaze held nothing but contempt and disgust.

While Katara was still wondering over the hostility of the crowd, she was startled by an alarming sound - the sound of a gong.

Author's Notes

Thank you so much to my loyal readers. I'm so glad I get to share this story with you.

If you have been following this story, please, please leave a review. I reply to all of them. I just want to know who's out there.

Thank you, Kaze no Ato. Your reviews are amazing.

Also thank you to pinklen98. Your reviews may be short, but they are plenteous. : )

Wren Sharpbeak, AlinaAlone, Jordana Kari, and Lucrezia6565, thank you so much for reading my story and for your support.

my chemical zutara, mleaned, come-by-chance, inufan155687, zutara lover, zulika, Bonnie, OveractiveImagination39, too lazy to log in, mleaned, and GirlCat817, you guys are wonderful. I'm so glad you found my story.

I love to hear from all of you who read my story. If I missed mentioning you here, message me and I'll fix it. Reviewers are awesome and they deserve some credit.

Special thanks go to TiffanyV, my sister and beta. You make this story better for all of us.


	15. The Agni Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Azula would have gotten therapy as a child.

Chapter 15

Aang was standing beside Zuko trying to concentrate on the flame in his hand. After the first few minutes, this task became more and more difficult. He couldn't help but glance back and forth between Iroh and Zuko. He expected something to happen any second now. After few more minutes of silence dragged by, Aang relaxed and watched the only thing that was moving, the flame.

* * *

On the other side of the campfire, Sokka was sitting beside Katara. He repeatedly checked her for fever or chills. He straightened the furs around her and smoothed her hair back from her face. Images of crazy spirit monsters and wayward princes tugged at the corners of his mind. He stood up and began to pace. He never liked any of this spooky Spirit World stuff anyway.

* * *

Toph was trying her hardest to concentrate on the earthworm she felt digging its way through the dirt because the sensations she was receiving from the people around her were enough to drive her crazy. Heck, Sokka was huffing enough that he'd probably pass out soon from hyperventilation. She almost wished she was back up on that glider so she couldn't feel the tremors of everyone's tense muscles and erratic behavior. 

Almost.

* * *

Iroh sat on the ground beside Zuko, breathing deeply. He was thinking of all that he would need to convey to his nephew. "Now remember," he said to no one in particular, "this will only draw Zuko back temporarily. There is much I will need to say to him. I may only have a few moments." Though the warning was vague, they all understood that Iroh alone needed to talk with Zuko. 

As he watched intently, Iroh saw the glow fade from his nephew's scar. Standing up he readied himself and...

"NO!" Zuko screamed as he awoke. Flames sprang from his hands and feet as he leapt up, breaking free from the furs that covered him.

Startled, Aang jumped back, the flame in his hand extinguished as, by instinct, he formed a protective shield of air to deflect the blast. The crushed leaves he held scattered on the ground.

But Iroh was prepared for this kind of a reaction from his nephew. "Zuko, calm down. You must listen to me."

Hearing his uncle's voice, Zuko tried to calm the fires that covered his flesh, but between his tumultuous emotions and the unexpected return of his bending he was only able to lessen the blaze to a fire that rippled over his fists.

He looked around and saw his uncle standing before him, but then his gaze drifted to the other people gathered there. He recognized the Avatar and the Water Tribe warrior. There was also the bison, the lemur, and a girl he didn't know, but before he could react to their presence he caught sight of Katara.

She was lying on a bed of animal furs. Her skin was pale compared to her normal rich complexion. Her arms were bandaged and her face blank. He moved to rush over to her, his only thoughts were of getting back to her, but his uncle stopped him.

"We called you back from the Spirit World in order to..."

"You what?!" he screamed as he turned his attention back to his uncle. The flames once again threatened to engulfed him in his uncontrolled rage. He tried to push his way past his uncle.

"I have to go back! I have to get back to her! Send me back, now!"

"Zuko, you don't understand..."

"Uncle, she's at my Agni Kai! They put her in my place!" As he said this, Zuko dodged around his uncle and ran to Katara.

Falling to his knees, Zuko forced the flames away from his hands and before anyone could stop him, he formed a sphere of fire around himself and Katara.

Reaching for the only part of her that wasn't covered, Zuko placed his hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes expecting, hoping something would happen.

* * *

When the flames dissipated, Zuko had collapsed, his scar glowing. 

As the group reeled in shock as to what had just occurred, Sokka's fear for his sister turned into mind numbing rage.

"What is he crazy?!" Sokka yelled as he roughly pushed the prince off of his sister. "He didn't listen! The jerk wouldn't even listen to you! How did that help Katara? I've went along with everything you've said so far! But that's it. If you can't help her..." Instead of finishing he turned and began to gather Katara into his arms. "I'm taking my sister and leaving."

He picked her up and began walking away. At the edge of the clearing Sokka paused and spoke without looking back.

"Toph, Aang, you coming?"

They gathered their things and followed Sokka keeping their eyes from meeting Iroh's troubled gaze.

Iroh looked down at his nephew and shook his head, not in disappointment, but in sorrow.

_How much more will he have to suffer?_

* * *

Aang and Toph stayed a few tentative steps behind Sokka. 

"That was Zuko?" Toph asked her voice low enough that Sokka wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah."

"I thought you said that you were enemies."

"Well, we are. He's chased us all over the world."

"That's not what it felt like. He was really afraid, Aang. He was afraid for Katara."

Aang had noticed the look of concern on Zuko's face when he pushed past his uncle.

"I don't know, Toph." he said as he watched Katara sway with her brothers gait.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, too."

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"What's an Agni Kai?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

As the sensations of vertigo left him, Zuko realized that he was back in the Agni Kai chamber. 

His relief mixed with apprehension as his gaze darted around the now teeming arena. The room had filled with the military and nobles who had gathered to witness his fire duel.

Katara was kneeling at the far end of the platform with her back to Zuko. Her robe had been removed and her skin shone with the protectant salve. The red sash that draped across her shoulders looked out of place against the white material of her underclothes.

She shouldn't be out there. That should be me.

Before he could act on his thoughts, Zuko noticed that her opponent had entered the room. From where Zuko was standing he could clearly see the face of the Fire Lord. The man wore a malicious grin on his otherwise hard features. Zuko was shocked to see his father's face reveal such morbid satisfaction over dueling his son.

Ozai turned to his assistant and stated without emotion. "His banishment will take effect immediately following the duel. Zuko is weak. He will not last long."

Zuko's breath hitched in his chest and his throat tightened as he felt the hatred and malice that emanated from his father.

Time froze for Zuko and he felt as if his feet had been rooted to the floor as voices swirled in his mind.

"Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born."

"Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is."

"He thinks your a miserable failure for not capturing the avatar. Why would he want you home except to lock you up so you can no longer embarrass him?"

"They want you dead."

"Our worst memories are never as bad as they could be."

There had been times Zuko wondered what would have happened had he fought his father in that chamber. It was something his subconscious mind used to torment him.

What if?

For three years, Zuko had traveled the world desperately hoping to win back his honor, his throne, his father.

But that was all it was, empty hope, childish desires. He'd always been able to push the truth away, convince himself that his father loved him and that if he could just capture the avatar, he'd be welcomed home.

Now the hard truth tore through him like fiery daggers. He wasn't wanted. He never even had a chance. Just as he was never supposed to find the avatar, his father never meant him to return home. The Agni Kai was a means to get rid of him.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of the gong that Zuko was able to tear his eyes away from the menacing form of his father.

At the other end of the platform, Katara stood. As she turned, the sash slipped off of her bare shoulders and Zuko was surprised to see her expression was not one of fear, but of icy determination. That was the same look he had received when they face each other in the spirit oasis at the North Pole. Her jaw was set and her shoulders straight as she moved into position.

She was going to fight.

**Author's Notes**

My beta mentioned that I can't end two chapters with the same gong. I disagree.

_Evil snicker echoes through the background._

Thank you. Yes, you. You are awesome. Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews.

I love reviews. They make me laugh and cry and squeal. My family asks me why I'm jumping up and down. "I got another review!" I say as they roll their eyes at me. Do I care? NO!

Please review. I've gone so far from cannon that I really need your input. I have some big decisions to make for this story. Let me know what you like and what you don't and what you'd like to see more of. Zutara, maybe?

Wren, thank you so much for recommending my story. I swear, I got teary-eyed when I saw that.

"friggin awesome!" Talk about some pressure. I can take it. LOL


	16. The Revelation

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd join those hippie nomads and we'd tour the country. "Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka."

I'm really getting much better at my braiding abilities.

**Chapter 16**

Katara stood straight and proud though, on the inside, she was terrified.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her opponent. She wasn't sure what she had expected her opponent to look like, but it wasn't this. She found herself facing a very powerful looking firebender. Zuko had been intimidating when she first met him, but what she had felt then was nothing compared to the terror that rippled through her as the menacing figure advanced.

"You will fight for your honor." The man said.

She stiffened at this comment and positioned her arms defensively before her.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko."

This statement confused her. _Why wouldn't Zuko fight? _Katara wondered. The Zuko she knew never had a problem fighting. Then she remembered what he had said. "Firebenders can't get burned unless they don't fight back."

Katara's thoughts raced through her mind as understanding slowly formed.

_This was Zuko's worst memory._

_He'd received his scar because he didn't fight back._

_This was the day Zuko was burned _

_and this was the man who burned him_.

Katara recklessly pushed away her fear and stared into the man's hard face. Her icy glare would have surely frozen his blood had she been able to bend.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

She saw the blow coming, but even as she raised her arms to block the burst of flame, she was hit with something decidedly more solid.

Instead of the expected fireball, a body had collided with hers, tackling her and sending her to the ground. The wind knocked out of her, she gasped. As she struggled to breathe, she was roughly turned over. She closed her eyes and waited for the burning fire she was sure would follow.

"Katara!"

_Wait, that wasn't..._

"Katara?"

She opened her eyes to see the one person she never thought she would want to see so badly. "Zuko!" She couldn't contain her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

Zuko had been about to berate Katara for freezing like that while his father had closed in on her. And what good would her arms do against a fire blast? But he was so stunned by her embrace that all those remarks left him.

The people in the room around them had vanished, but they didn't notice.

After several moments, he pulled back from her just enough to look into her face. Her soft skin and smooth lips called to him. When she opened her eyes, he saw a longing in them that he felt as well. Her eyes widened as he leaned down, but then she turned her head away and released her hold on him.

Feeling rejected, he quickly moved himself away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said awkwardly, a frown creasing her brow as she pushed herself up. She was blushing fiercely.

Zuko got up and began to leave. "Come on," he said.

"No, Zuko. Stop."

He turned to look at her.

"I didn't mean to... I just..."

"Forget about it," he said and turned his back to her.

"No, I won't." she said as she brushed past him and through the door, leaving the prince completely bewildered.

* * *

"I don't know where they put my robe," she said, irritated. She'd looked all over the preparation room. "And what happened to your shirt?" 

"It got ruined."

"Fine. Be helpful. This was your memory. The least you could do is help me find my way around," she said as she continued to huff in frustration.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Follow me."

He led her through the empty palace and into a large bedroom.

"You should be able to find something in there," he said as he pointed to a closet. "I'll be across the hall."

Zuko closed the door behind him and slowly crossed the hall. He stopped with his hand on the door.

It had been three years since he'd been home. He remembered his room clearly, what it looked like, where he left the things he didn't bring on his journey. For a few minutes Zuko stood there, staring at the dark wood.

Finally, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. His eyes burned as he looked around. He never thought he would be gone so long. So many memories flooded through his mind that he was unable to separate them.

As always, Zuko pushed his emotions aside and went about what he had to do.

* * *

Katara went to the closet and found that it was filled with hundreds of robes and gowns, tunics and capes, all befitting of a princess. 

Unsure of what else the Spirit World would throw their way, she chose a simple sleeveless robe. It was red, as was everything else in the closet, with gold banding along the neckline and hem, which hit just below her knees. She also picked out a hooded cloak that had long wide sleeves. She found some pointy shoes but discarded those almost immediately; instead she opted for some plain mid-calf boots.

There were also belts and straps for weapons. Feeling more than a little vulnerable without her bending, she strapped on a thin belt that held two knives. Feeling much better now that she was armed, and dressed, she stepped out of the closet. She jumped when she caught sight of herself in a mirror. "Well, don't I look Fire Nation," she said to her reflection before she left the room.

Crossing the hall, she knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Zuko was standing with his back to her. He was wearing a sleeveless tunic and black pants. He was strapping a knife to his shin when he heard the door open. He turned and caught sight of her.

"Wow," they said in unison.

Katara covered her mouth with her hand and dropped her gaze. Zuko smirked at her reaction, but knowing he had been caught as well said, "I mean, you look nice, in red."

"Thanks" she said refusing to look at him as she tried to control her smile. She was sure her burning face would give her away.

"What should we do now?" She asked trying to change the subject before her skin matched her clothes.

"It won't make any difference what we do. It's just a matter of time before we get sent somewhere else."

"Really? Well, I don't have any other memories that Surat could use. Not like that one." She looked at Zuko. "You?"

"A few."

Thinking it might be best not to continue with that subject, she asked, "Who was that man?"

"My father," he said darkly.

"Your..." She frowned.

"And he..." she said as she tried to piece together a coherent thought.

A look of comprehension flashed across her face

Her voice was choked when she asked, "He did that to you?"

She felt numb. The loss of her mother had been a terrible tragedy, but this, she couldn't comprehend. She'd only ever felt love and protection from her parents, but for a father to scar his child, his own son. Her stomach twisted and she felt sick. The healer within her cried out at the injustice of such terrible abuse. She felt intense hatred flood her senses. The intensity of it scared her, but it would not abate.

As the feral rage boiled within her, she turned to Zuko.

* * *

Zuko watched each emotion cross her face. Her creased brows. Her clenched fists. She looked at him a few times and then would look down as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. 

When she finally spoke, the intensity in her eyes and voice was startling.

"Zuko, whatever it takes, we are getting out of here."

**Author's Notes: **

I'm pretty nervous about posting this chapter. I'm not sure if I got it right.

Let me know what you think of the Zutara scenes. Be critical. I can take it.

Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger. (Okay, maybe not _that_ critical.)

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. I love feeling so connected to the people reading my story.


	17. The Breath

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd consider marketing Pai Sho.

Come on, you know you'd buy it. Play it. Act out scenes with it.

Or is that just me. Sorry. I guess I'm just a complete avatard.

**Chapter 17**

"Zuko, whatever it takes, we are getting out of here."

"I think not," came the silky voice of Surat as he stepped out of the shadows.

Zuko and Katara jumped at the sound.

They instinctively took defensive positions. Their eyes filled with anger, loathing, and disgust as they faced him.

"You are not going anywhere. I _will_ have you," he continued his voice full of malice. "I must admit you have surprised me. I was certain you would succumb to my tests. I suppose I underestimated you. You are not as weak as you appear."

Turning his malevolent gaze on Zuko, he continued, "Prince Zuko, did you like my little addition to your memory? How does it feel to know that your father never wanted you? That he never loved you?"

The power of that statement forced Zuko back, its strike as real as a physical blow.

"And Katara, I find it amusing that you give of your love so freely. You only open yourself to feel more pain."

Katara couldn't help but glance at Zuko. Their eyes met, but the confusion that was revealed in his eyes masked any truth that she might have expressed.

"He will hurt you and those you love."

"No," she said, her eyes closed and the pain in her voice evident.

A satisfied smirk formed on Surat's face.

Suddenly, Zuko and Katara were forced to their hands and knees as the ground shook beneath them. Once again the room changed. They now appeared to be in a large gray room with metal walls. The floor was hard and the high ceiling loomed over them. Zuko was the first to rise and extended a hand to Katara.

Surat materialized in the room. His voice was magnified in the empty space. "If my tests cannot conquer you, I will rip the life from your bodies myself."

In the space of a heartbeat, Katara was thrown across the room where she hit the wall with tremendous force. Zuko watched in horror as her body fell to the ground in a heap. Her blue eyes were open, but they held no emotion. The life within them had been extinguished.

Zuko released an anguished growl so loud his throat seemed to tear with its force as he raced toward the demented spirit. Zuko threw blow after blow at the demon in his rage.

The eyes of the spirit shone with unnatural glee as he parried the prince's attacks. Surat's lips curled into a sinister smile in the moment before he struck back. Surat's fist hit Zuko squarely in the chest, lifting him off of the ground before he fell to his back and moved no more.

Surat's grin widened as he surveyed the bodies of the fallen benders. He had done it. He had conquered. His wicked laugh broke through the silence, shattering the deathly quiet that filled the room.

* * *

If Katara hadn't been wrapped in so many layers of furs, Sokka would have felt the shudder that rocked her body as he sat beside her in Appa's saddle.

* * *

If they had been on the ground, Toph would have felt Katara's heart cease in its life giving rhythm.

* * *

If Aang had been allowed to remain at her side instead of steering the bison, he would have noticed her final breath heavily leave her lungs.

* * *

Iroh sat beside his nephew, unceasing in his vigil. He was aware of every breath that his nephew took, each change in his nephew's pulse, each new injury that appeared on his flesh. Iroh saw a tremendous force shake Zuko's body. He heard the exhale of air leave his mouth. With his hands on Zuko's neck, he felt the last beat of his tortured heart.

Iroh was quiet for a moment before a howl of pain rent the air. He pulled his nephew into his arms as the familiar grief flooded his mind. Silent tears ran down the aged face.

Thoughts, however untrue, tormented his mind as the sorrow overwhelmed him.

_I have failed you, Zuko, like I failed Lu Ten._

**Author's Notes**

Nooooo!!!!!

Shhh, Listen.

This isn't the end and don't yell at me because of how short the chapter is. Trust me. It had to be this way.

The next chapter is already posted.

Take a second to review (if you can handle the suspense for a few more seconds) and then on to the LAST chapter.

I know. I'm sad about it, too.


	18. The Sun and Ocean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just glad I get to enjoy it.

**Chapter 18**

Surat's evil laughter was cut off as he saw the form of the waterbender begin to glow.

Blue light faded as she opened her eyes and with all the grace and fluidity of flowing water, she rose to her feet.

"No, you can't be alive." The silky voice was gone, replaced with the hollow sound of terror.

The form of the waterbender turned to face Surat. Her eyes were alive with the power of the ocean, as though the awesome force and terrible might of a thousand typhoons were contained within those blue orbs.

She walked past Surat to the lifeless form of the firebender. She gracefully swept her arm around her and a pool of water materialized at her feet. With a lithesome movement of her hand, a wave lifted the firebender's lifeless body to stand upright before her. She placed both of her hands on the firebender's chest and closed her eyes.

A circle of blazing yellow light engulfed the form of the bender. The light around him receded and the fiery intensity of the sun shone from his eyes.

Together, they turned to face Surat who was gaping at the sight. "This is impossible. I killed you, waterbender." He hissed the name like a curse.

"I am no mere waterbender.' Her tone was suffused with the boundless fury of thunderous waters.

"You have overstepped your bounds, Surat," The voice that came from the firebender was deep and full of uncontrollable ferocity. "We will not allow this."

"Did you think that the spirit of the ocean and the spirit of the sun would sit idly by while you destroyed our own?" asked the waterbender.

"His bravery and honor..."

"Her love and compassion..."

"...have become your downfall," the two said in unison.

A jet of water and a pillar of fire formed before the two benders before the combined power of the ocean and the sun was released upon the simpering spirit.

* * *

Katara awoke to the feel of soft grass under her and a bright light shining upon her. She inhaled the scent of the fresh air and opened her eyes. She was in a beautiful garden. She could see swiftly flowing streams and the sound of the moving waters filled the air. As she sat up, she realized she was back in her Water Tribe attire which was clean and whole. The skin on her arms was smooth without a trace of the injuries she had received. As she moved to stand, she realized that she was not alone. The form of a woman clothed in blue stood at the edge of the clearing. Katara felt untamed power emanate from the woman. 

"Welcome, Katara. I am the spirit of the ocean. You have been through much."

* * *

Zuko felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. The heat pulled him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and faced a man dressed in red whose pale skin shined brightly in the dazzling light. As Zuko stood to face him, the man spoke. 

"Prince Zuko, I am the spirit of the sun. I have much to explain."

The spirit turned and motioned for Zuko to come. As Zuko fell into step beside him, the spirit continued. "You have been forced to endure many things during your time in the spirit world. The spirit's regret the actions of Surat. You have been found worthy. Your honor and nobility have proven that action must be taken on your behalf. It has been decided that you are to be sent back to the mortal world. The terrible things you have witnessed will not be allowed to taint your return. You will not remember anything that has happened since you entered the spirit world."

* * *

"It will be like a dream in the back of your mind that is forgotten the moment you wake," the woman finished and looked at Katara as if inviting her questions. 

"I won't remember anything?"

"No."

"But..." Katara began her mind working feverishly. "I mean, the things I've seen are terrible, but what about Zuko. I almost hated him before I came. I didn't understand him like I do now. You can't take that away from me."

"You cannot be allowed to remember."

"But everything we went through here. Everything I learned about him. So much has changed. I don't want to forget."

"This is the only way your life may be restored." The woman moved forward and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "The world needs you. Both of you."

* * *

"Can I see her before we go back?" 

The man looked off into the distance before turning back to Zuko. "That will be allowed."

The spirit left him. As Zuko turned, he caught sight of Katara. She was standing beside a stream. She looked up at him, sorrow etched across her face. They slowly walked toward each other.

She kept her eyes focused on him, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill over her lashes.

"I don't want to forget," Katara said softly as they reached each other.

Zuko cupped her cheek in his hand and used his thumb to brush away the tears that fell.

"Neither do I."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace. Katara looked into his eyes with her face tilted up. He leaned down and this time she didn't turn away. His lips captured hers. The kiss deepened as they lost themselves in the embrace.

* * *

The woods were quiet. Blue eyes blinked open. Slowly Katara woke up, the remnants of a dream still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold onto the details that were quickly slipping away, the scene that moments ago had been so vivid, so real. 

Her hand moved almost involuntarily to touch her lips.

The warmth of his kiss lingered there.

**Author's Notes**

Writing this story has been such an amazing experience for me. I never expected to enjoy it this much or to receive all the support that I have. Thank you everyone for your reviews and opinions. They were all so helpful.

If another brilliant idea for a story comes to me, I won't hesitate to share it with you.

I know the ending leaves a lot of questions but it just felt so right. I may continue this story in an epilogue or a sequel, but not unless I'm sure it will be as good as this one.

Special thanks to Tiffany. I couldn't have done this without you.

Wren. Your support has meant so much to me.

Kaze. Your comments make me smile every time.

And everyone else. I never thought there would be too many of you to name. Thank you.


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd miss out on being this excited/terrified about the premiere of season 3!

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

A frown crossed Katara's face as her hand fell away from her mouth. The disturbing and confusing images of her dream faded and dissipated like a mist in the morning sun. The only image she still remembered was a kiss. Not even an image really, just a feeling. She was sure her dream had ended with a kiss.

Slowly, she stood up and surveyed the woods around her. She had the strangest feeling of deja vu.

What had she been doing?

She screwed her eyes closed in frustration, trying to remember.

_I was taking a walk, checking out the perimeter of our campsite. I must have fallen asleep. Or maybe I fell down. Must have been a pretty bad tumble. That would explain these scratches. _

Judging by the dark sky she'd been out for a few hours.

_I need to get back to camp before Sokka has a leopard cow._

Katara began to make her way in a direction she hoped would lead her back to camp.

As she walked through a clearing in the trees, she looked up and saw the moon shining. Hmm, that's odd. I thought the moon was full tonight.

* * *

Zuko awoke in a clearing. He groaned as feeling returned and he reached a hand to a dull throbbing in his shoulder. He felt terrible and not just physically. He knew he wouldn't have just lain down to sleep in a clearing like that. 

What had happened?

He scowled as he tried to force the memories to return. He got up and began walking; perhaps the movement would incite a spark of understanding.

His ostrich horse was standing nearby. He walked over to it and reached into his saddle bag for the canteen.

_Great. Now I've lost my canteen._

As he tried to remember when he last used the canteen a flash of memory returned.

_I was being pursued. I'd sent the beast away and... _

_And..._

Nothing.

_Surely I didn't pass out _

Disgusted by just the thought of that kind of weakness, Zuko mounted the animal and drove it forward through the brush.

* * *

Iroh sat up and stretched his aching muscles. 

_Wow, I haven't had a nap like that since..._

A strange feeling overwhelmed him as his mind fully awoke. He looked at his surroundings. He was alone at the mouth of a small cave.

_Something's not right. _

His eyes felt swollen and dry and he felt a strange sense of grief. Iroh tugged at the far reaches of his mind trying to make sense of the disturbing emotions. His thoughts immediately went to his nephew.

Zuko.

As his mind focused on the troubled teen, Iroh felt an urgency rise within him.

_I need to find him._

* * *

"Hey. Sokka, wake up" Aang said groggily as he poked the other boy with his staff. 

"Hmph," came the muffled reply as Sokka rolled away and hid his face in his arm.

"I think we fell asleep." Aang continued as he went over to Toph and cautiously nudged her shoulder. He'd learned his lesson to tread carefully when waking up the earthbender.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as she pushed herself off the hard ground and stretched her arms and yawned widely.

"I guess we made camp here last night. I can't really remember. Hey, where's Katara?"

Sokka bolted upright.

"Wow, Snoozles can move pretty quickly when he wants to."

Sokka looked around feeling the first pangs of panic.

"Katara!" he yelled and then jumped to his feet as a full blown bellow erupted from his mouth.

"Ka-ta-ra!"

"I'm right here, Sokka. Stop yelling." Katara said calmly as she came into view.

"Where were you?"

"I think I might have fallen down," and then seeing the stricken look on her brother's face, hurried on, "I'm okay. I just have these scratches on my arms and I can go take care of them right now."

Katara walked past her still gawping brother. She knelt down by the edge of the lake they had chosen to camp beside. As her hands began to glow, the strangest feeling came over her. She closed her eyes and a fleeting image flickered in her mind.

She was kneeling, as she was now. Her hands were glowing and she was reaching forward to...

to...

And it was gone as quickly as it came.

Katara shook her head to dispel the beginnings of frustration.

"Katara, are you sure you're okay?" asked the young monk as he studied her carefully, his gray eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a weird dream I had, but I can't remember it."

Aang looked at Katara and then around at the group. Something was wrong. He felt like he was missing something important.

"Why were we all asleep on the ground like this? Do you remember landing here?" he asked no one in particular.

"I kind of remember. I guess we were really tired." Sokka said as he dug through his pack. "I'm starving. I felt like I haven't eaten in days."

"Sokka, you always feel that way." Katara answered. Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she walked over to her brother. "You know, I'm really hungry, too. What have you got in there to eat?"

As the Water Tribe siblings dug out some food from the packs, Aang stared off into the distance. The last time he had felt something weird like this was back at the swamp right before a freak tornado had appeared. Aang's eyes darted skyward.

"Whew." No tornado, but still.

**Author's Notes**

Do you want more?


End file.
